


TRAD - for the one who need a hand

by Loclo4



Series: TRAD - Comes and Goes (In Waves) [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Injury, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loclo4/pseuds/Loclo4
Summary: Au cours des cinq années et demie qui se sont écoulées depuis l'apocalypse, Five a beaucoup appris. Certaines sont prévisibles, comme l'apprentissage de la réparation des voitures, des machines et des vélos et - tout, vraiment. Il rationne sa nourriture pour trouver le meilleur équilibre entre sa durée de vie et sa consommation de nutriments. Prendre soin de ses chaussettes, probablement le vêtement le plus important qu'il puisse porter. La fièvre de la cabine peut frapper même une personne qui n'a pas pu sortir de la maison pendant les dix premières années de sa vie. Comment être enfant unique.Mais il y a des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir, comme l'excitation précipitée de jouer à un jeu stupide qui n'a jamais de gagnant évident. Le sentiment purificateur de s'excuser pour ses échecs. Être assis à côté de l'amour de sa vie en regardant le coucher du soleil ensemble. Comment être un petit frère.-----Tout semble bien se passer pour Five et Klaus, jusqu'à ce que la tragédie frappe. Et en pleine apocalypse, il y a peu de marge d'erreur.
Relationships: Delores/Number Five, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: TRAD - Comes and Goes (In Waves) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997854





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/gifts).
  * A translation of [for the ones who need a hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266492) by [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/pseuds/hujwernoo). 



**Partie 6 : for the ones who need a hand**

**pour ceux qui ont besoin d'aide**

Five se téléporte sur le toit en ruine de ce qui était un restaurant et observe les environs. Une désolation sombre, selon la norme, mais Five reste sur ses gardes.

Le silence est presque étouffant, et les nerfs de Five sont à vif. Ses oreilles se tordent pour entendre le moindre bruit et il tourne la tête d'avant en arrière, d'arrière en avant, pour capter le moindre mouvement.

Quelque chose vacille dans le coin de son œil, et Five se jette du toit et se téléporte dans la rue. En levant les yeux, il voit que ce n'est qu'un bout de tissu soufflé par la brise. Mais Five ne se détend pas et se téléporte dans le bâtiment le plus proche. Les murs s'affaissent et sont minables, mais même si l'intégrité de la structure se détériore, il a beaucoup d'expérience pour se téléporter rapidement.

Mais pas assez vite : il y a le plus léger des murmures derrière lui et Five a presque amorcé sa téléportation lorsqu'une main lui attrape le coude et qu'une voix joyeuse retentit : « Tag ! »

Five interrompt le saut et tourne pour faire face à Klaus, la main tendue. Klaus a le culot de lui faire un clin d'œil avant de disparaître. La main de Five traverse le vide.

Five grogne. Il sort en titubant.

Klaus réapparaît, à vingt pieds de distance, selon les règles. Il fait signe à Five. « Tu sais, même si je t'aime, sache que je le pense du fond du cœur quand je dis que ton temps de réaction est _nul_ . Il va falloir que tu sois plus rapide que ça, _mein bruder_ », se moque-t-il.

Il regarde Klaus, sachant que malgré la vitesse à laquelle il pourrait sauter par-dessus, Klaus peut devenir incorporel au moindre effort.

« Oh, je le serai », promet sombrement Five, et s'éloigne en sautant.

Les règles du jeu (que Klaus a baptisé de façon créative "Ghost Tag") sont simples : quand Klaus est le "Loup", il doit être corporel chaque fois qu'il se trouve à moins de six mètres de Five. Lorsque Five est le “Loup”, Klaus doit être corporel chaque fois qu'il se trouve à plus de vingt pieds de Five. Le but est de se toucher mutuellement, comme dans la version normale, mais lorsqu'une personne peut se téléporter et que l'autre peut devenir incorporelle à volonté, cela devient beaucoup plus une opération furtive. Five ne veut pas admettre qu'il trouve tout cela amusant, car le but apparent est d'entraîner ses pouvoirs, mais..., c'est assez amusant.

En cinq ans et demi, depuis son arrivée dans l'apocalypse, Five a beaucoup appris. Certaines sont prévisibles, comme apprendre à réparer des voitures, des machines, des vélos et - tout, vraiment. Rationner sa nourriture pour trouver le meilleur équilibre entre la faire durer et lui donner suffisamment de nutriments. Prendre soin de ses chaussettes, probablement le vêtement le plus important qu'il puisse porter. La fièvre peut frapper même une personne qui n'a pas pu sortir de la maison pendant les dix premières années de sa vie. Comment être enfant unique.

Mais il y a des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir, comme l'excitation précipitée de jouer à un jeu stupide qui n'a jamais de gagnant évident. Le sentiment purificateur de s'excuser pour ses échecs. Être assis à côté de l'amour de sa vie en regardant le coucher du soleil ensemble. Comme être un petit frère.

C’est quelque chose qu'il n’a jamais imaginé, être le petit frère. Outre le fait que lui et ses frères et sœurs ont _littéralement_ le même âge, Five s'est toujours senti comme le plus âgé (métaphoriquement). Il est de loin le plus intelligent, il est incroyablement doué avec ses pouvoirs, il a excellé dans tous les petits tests stupides que leur père leur a fait passer. Il s'est donné pour mission personnelle de les protéger, que ce soit en attirant l'attention de Reginald sur lui ou en apprenant à voyager dans le temps pour défaire leur mort.

Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, son frère le plus idiot est arrivé et a révélé que ses pouvoirs duraient bien au-delà de la mort, et qu'il avait quelques astuces qui faisaient de lui le parfait survivant de l'apocalypse. De plus, il s'est donné comme mission personnelle d'être le frère aîné qu'il se fichait toujours d'être.

Klaus a sauvé la santé mentale de Five. Ce dernier peut l'admettre maintenant. Klaus s'est jeté à l'eau pour prendre soin de Five, même quand il ne pouvait pas faire plus que de se rendre visible quelques minutes par jour. Il a cajolé, supplié et parfois menacé pour que Five _vive_ , et pas seulement pour survivre, et une fois qu'il en a été capable, il l'a fait lui-même. Parfois contre les protestations très bruyantes de Five. Mais finalement, Five peut admettre que c'était pour le mieux.

La vie, c'est plus que la simple survie. Et même si parfois on n'en a pas l'impression, c'est ce que fait Five.

Five saute à nouveau sur le toit du restaurant et scanne les environs. Il y a de fortes chances que Klaus ait trouvé un endroit où se terrer jusqu'à ce que le soleil couchant les force à rentrer chez eux. C'est une de ses tactiques favorites.

Five saute sur un autre toit. Celui-ci craque de façon alarmante, alors il saute à nouveau dans la rue. Celui-là l'épuise, et Five trébuche en touchant le sol. Il prend des respirations profondes et régulières, et se stabilise. Sa période de recharge se raccourcit, mais seulement de quelques secondes. Five maudit les limites de son pouvoir presque autant qu'il essaie de les contourner, mais le seul remède semble être la pratique.

Il regarde autour de lui. La rue est bombardée et détruite, même s'il _savait_ à quoi cela ressemblait avant l'apocalypse. Five sort sa carte et la parcourt. Il faut un peu de recherche pour localiser un panneau de rue tombé, mais une fois qu'il l'a fait, il est facile de le localiser.

Klaus pourrait probablement dire où ils se trouvent d'emblée - il n'a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire quand Five dort, à part explorer la ville - mais ça démange toujours Five quand il perd la trace de l'endroit où il se trouve. Peut-être un instinct issu de son pouvoir, peut-être un instinct appris en vivant dans un terrain vague, peut-être juste un truc venant de lui, probablement un mélange des trois. Puisque Five est le Loup, il peut tergiverser pendant un certain temps.

Il n'y a presque pas d'avertissement.

La seule chose qu'il entend est un grincement. Cela attire son attention. En se faufilant dans une architecture instable, depuis cinq ans et demi, Five a appris à être attentif aux moindres changements ou bruits de son environnement. Le fait d'avoir failli être enseveli sous les décombres à plusieurs reprises lui a donné de nombreuses raisons d'être sur ses gardes lorsqu'il est en ville. Ainsi, lorsqu'il entend un bruit, il se tourne immédiatement pour le vérifier.

C'est _presque_ suffisant.

Parce que le bâtiment, celui à moitié debout d'où il vient de sauter, celui qui ne pouvait pas supporter son poids, tombe soudainement en une cascade de débris, une pluie de pierres et de plâtre, et il _rugit_ au-dessus de lui et Five s'étire pour sauter et

n'est pas

tout à fait

rapide

assez.

**********

Il y a un bruit.

Five ne peut pas dire quel est ce son. Il est trop loin, trop étouffé. Il veut que le son disparaisse. C'est ennuyeux.

Mais le son ne s'en va pas. Il se répète, monte et descend en tonalité, mais surtout monte.

C'est _fort_.

Il ne veut pas s'en aller.

Five essaie de se battre contre le son, mais il ne s'arrête pas. Une petite partie de son esprit lui fait remarquer que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à bouger un seul muscle.

Il y a quelque chose - qui le touche ?

Non, son esprit le corrige. Quelqu'un. Il y a un lien entre le son et celui qui le touche, probablement. Il pense. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il pense ça, mais ça lui semble juste.

Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il aime le son. Il veut quand même que ça s'arrête.

Il essaie de dire ceci. « _Allez-vous-en_. »

Le mieux qu'il puisse faire, c'est une respiration sifflante.

Le son devient plus clair pendant un bref instant, et il entend -

« - oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, Five, reste avec moi, s'il te plaît, mon Dieu, Five, tu vas bien, tu vas bien, c'est bon, reste avec moi, s'il te plaît, tu vas bien, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, non, non, non non non non - »

« _De quoi tu parles ?_ » Five tente de dire. « _Bien sûr que je ne partirai pas. J'ai promis_. »

Au lieu de cela, il s'éclipse dans le noir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 6 : for the ones who need a hand**

**pour ceux qui ont besoin d'aide**

Klaus est peut-être en train de paniquer.

Mais non, il est  _ absolument _ paniqué. Five est allongé devant lui, saignant et inconscient, oh mon Dieu, son bras droit est  _ déchiqueté _ , et les mains de Klaus ne peuvent pas contenir tout le sang. Il y a des bulles entre ses doigts, peu importe la force avec laquelle il appuie, et Five saigne à une demi-douzaine d'endroits et Klaus est presque sûr que ses jambes ne sont pas censées se plier de cette façon et qui sait même s'il a un traumatisme crânien, oh mon Dieu.

Klaus est vaguement conscient du flot constant de paroles qui sort de sa bouche, mais il a des choses plus importantes à faire que d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il dit. Son frère est blessé - oh mon Dieu, son frère est en train de  _ mourir _ juste devant lui.

Presque hystérique, Klaus se demande si c'est ce que Luther a vécu, lorsqu'il est parti en mission avec Ben mais qu'il est revenu seul. Si c'est le cas, Klaus regrette chaque fois qu'il a été méchant avec Luther, même si il le méritait.

Five est toujours inconscient et Klaus est presque sûr que c'est une mauvaise chose. Pas autant que le sang qui se répand sur le sol poussiéreux et brisé, à moins que ce ne soit le cas. Tout est agité pour une raison quelconque, tranchant comme un rasoir et pourtant loin d'être cohérent. Klaus essaie de  _ réfléchir _ , de trouver ce qu'il doit faire, mais c'est tellement plus difficile quand il n'est pas assis à l'infirmerie en train de lire un manuel et qu'il a son petit frère qui saigne devant lui.

_ Saignement _ , une petite voix froide murmure dans le fond de l'esprit de Klaus.  _ Arrêtez le saignement. _

Il  _ essaie ! _

_ Utilisez ses vêtements. Faire un garrot, _ dit patiemment la voix, et oh putain de merci, Klaus a passé tellement de temps à relire les sections sur la façon de gérer les traumatismes et les garrots qu'il peut s'en souvenir encore maintenant.

Klaus se précipite pour arracher la chemise de Five. Il doit enlever ses mains du bras de Five pour le faire, et le sang jaillit. Oh mon Dieu, il y en a tellement. Est-ce que ça a ouvert une artère ?

Par miracle, la chemise de Five se déchire facilement - Klaus l'a harcelé pour qu'il s'habille plus, et l'idée lui vient qu'il en aura certainement besoin d'autres après ça. Klaus devra l'aider à faire son choix.

Parce que ça va arriver. Five, ira bien. Il ira bien et se remettra, ils iront faire du shopping ensemble et Klaus apportera les tenues les plus ridicules qu'il pourra trouver juste pour faire rire Five, ce qui arrivera parce que Five ira  _ bien _ . Ils iront chez Gimbel's. Delores aimera sans doute voir son ancienne maison.

Klaus enroule la bande de tissu ensanglantée autour du bras de Five. Il l'attrape à l'aveuglette et trouve un morceau de barre de fer (oh mon Dieu, si elle était tombée à deux pieds à gauche, Five aurait été empalé de part en part) et fait un garrot et le _ tord _ aussi fort qu'il peut. Klaus utilise sa main libre pour appuyer sur la deuxième plus grande blessure qu'il peut trouver.

Five émet un doux gémissement.

Klaus se fige. « Five ? »

Il y a un silence. Five reste terriblement inconscient.

Klaus veut pleurer.

Sauf que s'il fait ça, il va probablement mal juger quelque chose et Five va mourir. Klaus tire sur l'énergie qui est en lui et la jette dans la zone générale autour de ses yeux. Il ne se met pas à pleurer, même s'il le veut vraiment, alors ça a probablement marché.

Il réalise qu’il parle encore. De quoi se rassurer, le plus souvent, entrecoupé de supplications occasionnelles. Franchement, c'est trop d'efforts de s'arrêter, alors il se met à l'écoute et se concentre sur Five.

Les blessures sont - peut-être moins saignantes ? Mon Dieu, Klaus prie pour qu'elles ne le soient pas. Le garrot est trempé, ainsi que tout le bras droit de Five et la majeure partie du sol environnant, mais la flaque ne s'agrandit pas. Klaus donne une autre tour au garrot et met encore plus de pression sur les autres blessures.

Klaus ne sait pas combien de temps ils sont restés là. Les minutes se confondent avec les heures, et le soleil se couche à un moment donné, mais la seule chose suffisamment importante pour qu'on y prête attention est le bégaiement de la respiration de Five. Le cœur inexistant de Klaus s'arrête presque à chaque fois qu'il y a un contretemps, et s'il avait besoin de respirer, il aurait déjà hyperventilé. Il n'y a rien de plus important que de tenir les blessures de Five fermées, de prier tout dieu qui pourrait écouter qu'il continue à respirer, s'il te plaît continue à respirer.

Klaus sait qu'il doit faire quelque chose. Five a besoin de ses affaires à la bibliothèque, de points de suture, d'antibiotiques et de putain  _ de fournitures médicales _ . Mais Klaus tient toujours le garrot, et il ne semble pas pouvoir décoller sa main du côté de Five, et l'idée de laisser Five ici pendant que Klaus court à la bibliothèque et sort autant de fournitures qu'il peut en porter et revient en courant dans l'espoir fou que Five ne se vide pas de son sang entre-temps est si profondément horrifiante qu'il la rejette immédiatement.

Il reste donc, et garde ses mains bien fermes, et parle.

**********

Klaus ne peut plus se fatiguer.

C'est un effet secondaire du fait d'être un fantôme. Il se souvient de ce que c'était d'avoir un corps physique qui se fatiguait, parce que maintenant qu'il ne l'a plus, il se rend compte qu'il a  _ toujours _ été fatigué. Épuisé, vraiment. Les fantômes, la drogue, même sa foutue famille, tout cela pesait si lourdement sur lui qu'il avait envie de s'enfoncer dans la terre pour rejoindre les cadavres chaque jour. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte consciemment.

Mourir a résolu la moitié du problème, et l'apocalypse a résolu l'autre moitié. Maintenant qu'il n'a plus de corps, il ne pourrait plus se droguer s'il essayait - et cela a aussi réglé ces fâcheux symptômes de sevrage, donc Klaus est presque sûr d'avoir surmonté ce problème. L'apocalypse a effacé tous les fantômes, ce qui serait fantastique si seulement Ben était encore là.

Klaus - ne  _ vacille _ pas vraiment sur son opinion de sa famille. Il passe d'une facette à l'autre de sa vision des choses, et toutes sont tout aussi réelles en même temps. C'est un désordre chaotique, assez semblable à lui-même, et la seule différence réside dans l'épuisement qu'il ressent.

Klaus aime sa famille. Il n'est pas sûr de les aimer beaucoup, même Ben, mais il les aime. Il les a toujours aimés.

Five, cependant, a réussi à défier toutes les chances (encore). Klaus n'a jamais sérieusement pensé à être le frère aîné de ses frères et sœurs, même s'il a beaucoup taquiné Five, Ben et Vanya à propos des ordres de numéros, mais l'apocalypse et l'arrivée de Five ont changé  _ la donne _ .

Cela en dit long sur le fait que Klaus n'a réussi à devenir un grand frère que lorsqu'il est mort et l'une des deux dernières personnes restées sur Terre, mais il  _ y est _ parvenu. Et en plus, il  _ aime _ ça. Klaus n'a jamais pensé qu'être responsable d'un autre être humain serait d'une quelconque manière agréable ou faisable - bon sang, il n'était même pas assez responsable pour prendre soin de  _ lui-même _ , Ben devait le faire la plupart du temps. Mais, bon, surtout les besoins, et même si Klaus n'aimait pas Five, il l'aimait quand même.

Sauf qu'ensuite, il a commencé à l'aimer aussi.

Ça s'est en quelque sorte glissé sur lui. Un jour, il y a près de trois ans et demi, Klaus était en train de perfectionner les règles de Ghost Tag quand il a réalisé qu'il  _ essayait volontairement de passer du temps avec Five _ . Non pas parce que cela serait favorable à la santé mentale de Five, ou parce qu'ils avaient tous deux besoin d'entraîner leurs pouvoirs, ou parce que Klaus s'ennuyait, mais simplement parce qu'il voulait passer du temps avec son frère.

Donc. Peut-être que ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'il n'a plus de corps. Peut-être qu'il n'est plus fatigué parce que toutes les choses qui le fatiguaient ont disparu.

C'est une pensée incroyablement déprimante, qu'il est presque certainement plus heureux mort dans l'apocalypse qu'il ne l'a jamais été dans sa vie. Il a déjà décidé de ne jamais en parler à Five.

Klaus regarde à nouveau ses mains, et le sang de Five est d'une couleur brune, sèche et croustillante.

Il  _ était _ heureux, de toute façon.

Il aurait dû savoir que tout ça irait en enfer.

Klaus empêche les larmes de tomber à nouveau.

Et puis Five se met à bouger.

Klaus se fige, et ses pensées s'arrêtent net. Il fixe Five, et est récompensé quand les paupières de Five battent légèrement.

« Five ? » dit-il, à peine un murmure.

Et les yeux de Five s'ouvrent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 6 : for the ones who need a hand**

**pour ceux qui ont besoin d'aide**

La première pensée de Five est la confusion.

Il est - couché ? Sur le dos ? Il y a l'obscurité tout autour de lui, mais quand il se rend compte que ses yeux sont fermés et qu'il essaie de les ouvrir, il n’y arrive pas. Une grande partie de son corps est engourdie, mais les endroits qu'il peut sentir sont crasseux, le genre de saleté qui s'enfonce dans sa peau et prend des heures à s'en débarrasser. Il déteste ce genre de saleté, il s'en débarrasse dès qu'elle se présente, dès que possible. Son cerveau reçoit de faibles signaux concernant l'état et la position de ses membres, mais ils sont contradictoires et distants et Five ne peut pas dire avec certitude ce qui se passe avec son corps en ce moment.

Five n'aime pas être confus. En fait, il déteste ça. Il se sent toujours stupide, ce qui lui rappelle qu'il est petit, impuissant et effrayé, la réalité de la vie sous la coupe de Reginald Hargreeves. La connaissance est le pouvoir, et personne ne le sait mieux que Five. Il était une fois un homme qui pensait que la connaissance pourrait l'éloigner de son père, lui et ses frères et sœurs, si seulement il était assez intelligent pour comprendre le voyage dans le temps.

Eh bien, son souhait a été exaucé à moitié. De la pire des façons. Et Five ne peut s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait été plus intelligent, plus savant, il n'aurait pas tout fait foirer à ce point. Il aurait déjà pu retourner auprès de sa famille. Il arrive que les chiffres nagent sous ses yeux après avoir travaillé sur une seule équation pendant une semaine d'affilée et qu'il s'effondre parce qu' _ il ne comprend pas, pourquoi il ne comprend pas, pourquoi il ne peut pas le faire. _

Ce sont les moments où Klaus doit le prendre dans ses bras et le retenir pendant une heure ou deux jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, avant de le traîner en ville pour lui montrer des ruines intéressantes, regarder les étoiles ou jouer au Ghost Tag.

Cela aide.

« Five ? »

Et ça, c'est - c'est Klaus. C'est Klaus qui parle, et Five se détend, parce que si Klaus est là, alors c'est bon.

Five essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, et cette fois il réussit.

La vue du ciel nocturne le salue. Le ciel est assez couvert ce soir, mais rien à voir avec les deux premières années, quand le ciel et l'air étaient étouffés par les cendres. Quelques taches d'étoiles sont visibles, et une lune presque pleine se profile derrière les nuages.

Klaus le regarde fixement, et -

D'accord, peut-être que quelque chose _ ne va pas _ .

Parce que Five ne peut pas se souvenir - attends, non, il  _ peut _ se souvenir de la dernière fois que Klaus a ressemblé à ça. C'était quand il a finalement avoué la mort de Ben, il y a un peu plus de quatre ans et demi. Il a le même regard qu'à l'époque, brisé, petit et effrayé. Mais cette fois-ci, il a un côté sauvage et désespéré, qui met immédiatement Five en état d'alerte.

« Kl... » ? dit Five, et fronce les sourcils quand sa bouche refuse de fonctionner correctement.

« Five », respire Klaus, et oh putain,  _ qu'est-ce qui s'est passé _ , Five connaît ce ton de voix, c'est le même que celui qu'il a utilisé quand  _ il _ a confirmé pour la première fois que Klaus était réel, celui qui dit que le locuteur était à moitié mort avant mais qui voit soudain un moyen de continuer à vivre.

Five ouvre à nouveau la bouche, déterminé à défiger sa langue pour la soumettre et la faire  _ fonctionner correctement _ parce que Klaus est  _ blessé  _ et que Five ne sait pas  _ ce qui se passe _ , mais Klaus l'interrompt avant qu'il ne puisse sortir un son.

« Hé, hé, ne parle pas, ne parle pas, d'accord ? Reste juste tranquille. »

Five ferme sa bouche et le fait. Il y a certainement des moments où il n'écoute pas Klaus, soit parce que ses idées sont terribles et farfelues, soit parce qu'il n'est pas aussi intelligent que Five, mais ce n'est pas l'un de ces moments. Klaus comprend clairement ce qui se passe, mieux que Five, et Five lui fait confiance.

« Ok, ok, bien. Maintenant, juste - cligne des yeux une fois pour oui, deux fois pour non. Compris ? »

Five clignote une fois. Klaus ne perd pas ce regard terrifié et désespéré, mais ses épaules se détendent juste un peu.

« Super, c'est super. Tu t'en sors très bien. Donc, euh, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? »

Five force pour se rappeler, mais il finit par abandonner et cligne deux fois des yeux.

« Oh. Eh bien. » Klaus a l'air horriblement gêné. « C'est. Euh. Eh bien, en gros, tu t'es retrouvé du mauvais côté d'un bâtiment. Comme dans… euh... en dessous. »

Five cligne des yeux, de surprise cette fois, et plusieurs choses s'emboîtent. La façon dont il est allongé, la peur dans les yeux de Klaus, l'engourdissement bizarre sur la plupart de son corps.

C'est mauvais. Five sait que c'est mauvais. Pas tant par ce qu'il ressent, mais en regardant le visage de Klaus et en voyant la façon dont il le regarde. Il est tout à fait possible que sa vie soit en danger.

Cette pensée ne provoque pas la quantité d'émotion qu'elle devrait probablement provoquer. Il est peut-être en état de choc.

« Bien », dit Klaus, une fois que le silence s'est prolongé. « Alors. Je t'ai empêché de saigner, et ça a été... » Klaus regarde autour de lui, impuissant. « - un moment ? Je suppose ? Mais je ne veux pas vraiment aller chercher les fournitures et tout ça parce que je ne sais pas si tu vas recommencer à saigner si j'arrête de faire pression. »

Five tente de réfléchir. C'est ce à quoi il est doué, à élaborer un plan, bien mieux que Luther car aucun plan ne survit au contact de l'ennemi mais Five le  _ sait _ et peut en tenir compte. Luther ne peut pas, pas vraiment. Sauf que maintenant, le train de pensée de Five est tout embrouillé et il n'est pas tout à fait sûr de pouvoir prendre en compte tous les facteurs dont il a besoin, d'être conscient de toutes ses options et de les évaluer en conséquence. Il déteste quand cela se produit.

Klaus doit se procurer du matériel médical. Five le sait. Il mourra presque certainement si Klaus ne fait que rester assis ici à maintenir une pression sur ses blessures. Mais il mourra probablement aussi si Klaus est parti trop longtemps, et Five ne peut pas se rappeler exactement combien de temps il faudra à Klaus pour aller à la base et revenir, mais il a le vague sentiment que la réponse est proche de "trop longtemps".

Donc. L'objectif est de garder Five stable assez longtemps pour que Klaus puisse revenir. Five a le sentiment qu'un tissu déchiré ne va pas le couper. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont d'autres ?

Des décombres. Des montagnes et des montagnes de décombres. Rien de tout cela n'est très utile, donc Five rejette cette idée.

Le paquet de Five contient les restes du déjeuner, une petite trousse de premiers secours avec peu de fournitures pour traiter plus que quelques égratignures (il doit réparer ça, c'est stupide de sa part d'être arrogant), une veste, une bouteille d'eau, du rouge à lèvres qu'il pensait que Delores aimerait, une fusée de détresse -

Une fusée de détresse.

Five sent un frisson d'énergie le traverser. Il ouvre la bouche et réussit à sortir « Fusée ».

« Huh ? » demande Klaus, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Fusée », répète Five. Sa gorge lui donne l'impression d'avoir avalé du gravier, et sa langue n'est pas encore entièrement sous son contrôle, mais il force les mots à sortir avec une pure obstination. « Dans mon sac. Cau-tér-ise. »

Il faut quelques secondes à Klaus pour comprendre ce qu'il veut dire, puis il revient vers lui. «  _ Putain, non _ ! »

Five n'est pas vraiment impatient, mais c'est la meilleure chance qu'ils ont. C'est la seule option logique. Five essaie de le faire comprendre par la seule force de son regard, car le bégaiement entre deux respirations laborieuses ne convaincra probablement pas Klaus.

Mais Klaus s'est construit une immunité vraiment ennuyeuse contre les regards de Five au fil des ans. Il secoue la tête. « Pas question ! Je ne vais pas... non ! »

Five siffle entre ses dents. Faisant appel à une force qu'il ne savait pas possible, Five  _ force  _ sa main gauche à se lever et à s'agripper au bras de Klaus. Une légère brise peut rompre sa prise, mais Klaus se fige.

Klaus le regarde fixement, d'une manière inhumaine. Il est difficile de le remarquer consciemment, d'autant plus que Klaus est presque toujours en mouvement perpétuel et vibrant, mais lorsqu'il décide d'arrêter de bouger, il pourrait vraiment être pris pour une statue. Il n'a pas besoin de respirer ou de cligner des yeux, le vent ne l'affecte pas à moins qu'il ne le laisse faire, et les minuscules et infimes corrections d'équilibre ne se produisent pas parce qu'il n'a pas de corps physique. Klaus peut rester parfaitement immobile aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite, et cela inclut de ne pas fermer les yeux. Le fait d'être fixé par lui est un peu déconcertant.

Five ne peut pas gagner un concours de regard avec son frère. Heureusement, ils n'en font pas.

« Je vais. Je vais mourir. » Five sort entre ses dents serrées. « Fais. Le. »

Five pose un regard provocateur sur Klaus, bien que l'effet soit légèrement gâché par la façon dont il continue de cligner des yeux.

Klaus bouge enfin - sa mâchoire s'agite et il détourne le regard.

« Très bien », chuchote-t-il.

La main de Five tombe de son bras. Il se sent épuisé, et il commence à retrouver des sensations dans certaines de ses extrémités. Il ignore les signaux de douleur qui augmentent lentement - toujours distants, mais qui se rapprochent - et dit : « Vas-y ».

Klaus prend une grande respiration, un reste de vie, et ferme les yeux. Puis il les ouvre et regarde sur le côté. Probablement là où se trouve le bras de Five.

Il y a un silence pendant un moment, puis Klaus serre sa mâchoire et disparaît.

Five ne ressent rien tout de suite. Pendant les deux premières secondes, la disparition de Klaus ne fait aucune différence, et c'est assez long pour lui faire espérer que les blessures ont cessé de saigner.

Puis il ressent une sorte de sensation de picotements sur son bras droit, et la douleur frappe juste au moment où Klaus revient avec son sac.

Five siffle, et fait de son mieux pour retenir tout ce qui est plus sonore. Ce n'est pas encore la pire douleur qu'il ait jamais ressentie, mais elle augmente régulièrement et il sait qu'une montagne est en train de lui tomber dessus.

« Dépêche-toi », essaie-t-il de dire, mais il n'est pas sûr que ça sorte bien. Il n'est pas dans le bon angle pour voir Klaus, mais il y a un fort bruit de déchirement (a-t-il déchiré le sac ? Five a  _ aimé _ ce sac !) et une seconde plus tard un  _ fwoosh _ familier !

« Désolé, Five », dit Klaus d'un ton tremblant, et Five essaie de se préparer, il le fait vraiment, mais un instant plus tard, tout son bras droit se transforme en douleur, et il peut arriver à rester silencieux pendant une seconde ou deux, mais ça fait  _ mal _ , c'est  _ tout _ , ça efface le monde entier, et rien d'autre. Tout s'effondre sur lui d'un seul coup en une cascade d'os cassés, de peau déchirée et de chair brûlée et non non non non s'il vous plaît faites que ça s'arrête faites que ça s'arrête  _ Klaus s'il vous plaît  _ -

Cette fois, tomber dans l'inconscience est une bénédiction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Partie 6 : for the ones who need a hand**

**pour ceux qui ont besoin d'aide**

Klaus ne sait pas vraiment voler, mais il fait de son mieux pour revenir à Five.

La trousse médicale encombrante qu'il a dans les bras est lourde, remplie de tout ce qui peut lui tomber sous la main. Il est presque sûr qu'il va passer plusieurs jours à ramasser le désordre qu'il a fait à l'infirmerie, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un souci pour le moment. La seule chose importante est de revenir à Five. Five, qui saigne, qui est brisé et inconscient et  _ oh mon dieu il a pressé une torche brûlante sur la peau de son frère oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que... _

Klaus est tellement content de ne plus dormir, parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir arrêter de faire des cauchemars autrement.

Puis il s'arrête en dérapant à côté du “corps de Five”, et il s'écroule dans un enchevêtrement de membres fantomatiques. Klaus ouvre le kit et le fouille d'une main tout en prenant le pouls de Five de l'autre.

Le rythme cardiaque de Five est faible, mais régulier, ce qui est le seul point lumineux dans toute cette situation. Klaus sort des bandages, des antibiotiques, du  _ matériels stériles _ et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Ok », dit Klaus, en regardant la Five. Sanglant et brisé, oui, mais  _ vivant _ , et il va le rester si Klaus a absolument quelque chose à dire à ce sujet. « Ok. »

Puis il se met au travail.

**********

Il y a trois ans, Five est tombé malade.

_ Vraiment malade _ . Comme vomir ses tripes à chaque occasion, délirer pendant des jours, être dangereusement déshydraté parce qu'il ne peut pas garder l'eau malade. Il va probablement mourir malade.

Heureusement, Klaus venait de franchir le seuil de la permanence corporelle quelques mois auparavant, et était capable de fournir des soins 24 heures sur 24. C'est probablement la seule chose qui a permis de sauver Five, et même là, il y a eu une énorme chance. Klaus.... aurait pu minimiser l'importance de la mort de son petit frère quand il a demandé plus tard. Il n'aime pas y penser.

Ils ne savent toujours pas ce qui a causé la maladie. La meilleure hypothèse de Five est la nourriture avariée, et c'est probablement tout ce qu'ils auront jamais.

Après cela, Klaus s'est mis au travail et a étudié tous les manuels de médecine qu'il a pu trouver. Il a accepté d’être responsable de Five il y a longtemps, à peu près quelques jours après qu'il se soit manifesté pour la deuxième fois, mais il n'a jamais compris avant, que si jamais Five est gravement blessé, il est complètement dépendant de Klaus. Et, par extension, les connaissances et les compétences médicales de Klaus.

Cette pensée est probablement la chose la plus terrifiante que Klaus ait jamais vécue. Plus que cette période dans le coffre du baron de la drogue, plus que la période après Le Livre de Vanya, plus que la période où il s'est réveillé pour voir son propre corps. Et, eh bien. D'habitude, il fuit des choses un dixième plus effrayantes que ça, comme il l'a toujours fait auparavant, et la méthode ne lui a jamais fait défaut, mais.

C'est Five. C'est son petit frère, tout seul, et Klaus a promis.

Donc Klaus a parcouru toutes sortes d'hôpitaux, d'universités et de cliniques ces trois dernières années, et il a accumulé une quantité impressionnante de manuels et de diagrammes médicaux dans l'infirmerie du bunker. Il étudie généralement pendant quelques heures chaque nuit - parfois plus s'il se sent patient ou déterminé, parfois moins s'il ne peut pas vraiment supporter de regarder le matériel sans l'envie irrésistible d’y mettre le feu.

Il n'y a pas de problème. C'est justement pour cette raison qu'il en rassemble plusieurs copies.

Klaus ne peut pas vraiment évaluer son propre niveau de compétence sans personne à qui le comparer, mais il pense qu'il s'en sort bien. Et hé, Five dit qu'ils seront coincés ici pendant encore une dizaine d'années. Klaus est presque sûr qu'il sera capable d'accumuler au moins assez de connaissances pour rivaliser avec un médecin généraliste pendant ce temps.

L'idée qu' _ il _ puisse obtenir un  _ doctorat _ suffit à le faire rire aux éclats chaque fois qu'il y pense. Au moins un tiers de son désir d'apprendre est alimenté par la curiosité de voir s'il s'immole spontanément devant l'absurdité pure et simple une fois qu'elle se produit. Il ne peut pas imaginer ce que les autres vont penser - son moi passé va probablement mourir de rire. Klaus a bien besoin de compagnie.

Mais revenons au sujet. Le fait est que Klaus est plutôt bon pour donner les premiers secours maintenant. Il n'a jamais eu à soigner des blessures aussi graves auparavant, mais il connaît la théorie, il sait quoi faire, il sait suffisamment que Five a une chance décente tant que rien ne s'infecte. Ce qui est plus que probable, vu qu'il est allongé sur un putain de sol vraiment sale depuis quelques heures, mais une chose à la fois.

Le plus dur, selon Klaus, est de prendre suffisamment de recul quand il travaille pour oublier que la personne face à lui est son petit frère. Il y a plusieurs fois où Five gémit et les mains de Klaus s'arrêtent de bouger, ou bien il regarde le visage de Five et se retrouve à lutter contre l'envie de pleurer à nouveau.

Malgré tout cela, il finit par panser tout ce qui a besoin d'être pansé, en s'assurant que toutes les parties sont aussi stables que possible (poser la jambe de Five était la partie la plus difficile, Five s'est brièvement réveillé en criant avant de s'évanouir à nouveau), et en donnant autant d'antibiotiques que possible. Maintenant, tout dépend de Five.

Klaus fait du surplace, vérifiant et revérifiant son travail. Il fait de petits ajustements et cherche tout ce qu'il a manqué et peut avoir une ou deux crises de panique, mais au moment où le soleil se lève, il doit admettre qu'il ne peut rien faire d'autre.

Enfin, à part l'évidence. Klaus passe ses mains dans ses cheveux et regarde en direction de la bibliothèque.

Comment va-t-il faire pour ramener Five là-bas ? Le mieux serait sans doute le plus gros chariot, mais il y a une raison pour laquelle ils ne le sortent pas trop souvent. Dans la rue où ils se trouvent, un immeuble vient de s'effondrer, il n'y a précisément aucune marge de manœuvre pour un véhicule assez grand pour transporter un jeune de dix-huit ans inconscient. Et Klaus pourrait le porter (il suffit de se donner plus d'énergie - c'est épuisant mais très cool, prend ça Luther), mais il n'est pas du tout certain que Five soit assez stable pour cela.

« Merde », dit Klaus en regardant Five. «  _ Merde _ ».

Ils pourraient.... attendre ici ? Jusqu'à ce que Five soit assez stable pour être déplacé ? Klaus est méfiant à propos de ce plan, vu la nature insalubre de leur environnement, mais il ne peut penser à rien d'autre.

Klaus décide, mal à l'aise, d'attendre que Five se réveille à nouveau, et lui demanderait alors. Klaus est peut-être meilleur en médecine, mais Five aura toujours le plus gros cerveau. Klaus n'est que les muscles, ce qui n'est pas un rôle qu'il s'attendait à occuper, mais bon, l'apocalypse a tout retourné, pourquoi pas ça.

En passant encore une main dans ses cheveux, Klaus s'assied à côté de Five et pose quelques doigts sur son bras gauche, pour suivre son pouls. Ce n'est pas aussi fort qu'il le voudrait, mais c'est plus fort qu'avant, et d'une stabilité rassurante.

À part quelques coupures et éraflures, le bras gauche de Five est le seul membre qui a survécu à l'effondrement. Klaus est très reconnaissant que Five soit gaucher, car il n'est pas sûr que son bras droit puisse guérir jusqu'au bout. Sa jambe droite est cassée à au moins deux endroits différents, et sa jambe gauche n'est peut-être pas cassée mais il y a une vilaine entaille qui part du genou et descend jusqu'à la moitié du tibia, et la cheville est gonflée et bouffie.

Il y a deux coupures sur le côté droit du torse de Five qui laisseront de vilaines cicatrices, et Klaus est presque sûr qu'il a une ou deux côtes fêlées. Toutes les autres coupures ne sont pas trop inquiétantes tant qu'elles ne s'infectent pas, et bien sûr, il y a à peine un centimètre carré de lui qui n'est pas couvert de bleus. Cependant, tant que la bosse sur sa tête n'est pas grave (et Klaus  _ sait _ que les blessures à la tête saignent beaucoup, et Five était assez cohérent avant, donc il croise tous ses doigts), Klaus est raisonnablement certain qu'il s'est occupé de tout du mieux qu'il a pu.

Cela ne semble pas suffisant, mais bien sûr, Klaus n'a jamais été assez. Il prie simplement pour que cette fois-ci soit l'exception.

« Hey, mon pote », dit Klaus, en ignorant comment sa voix vacille. Il tend sa main libre et la passe dans les cheveux de Five. Il les a coupés il y a quelques jours, sous la menace de mort de Five s'il essayait d'en faire un mohawk comme il le voulait. Five voulait être au mieux de sa forme pour son anniversaire et celui de Delores, qui a lieu la semaine prochaine.

Klaus a besoin de quelques instants supplémentaires pour que sa langue se détache du palais. Il demande : « Tu veux bien te réveiller ? » et il ne bégaie pas. Des progrès. « J'aurais besoin de l'aide de ton gros cerveau. »

Five reste inconscient. Il a toujours été contrariant comme ça.

« Ok alors », dit Klaus. « Je peux attendre. »

C'est ce qu'il fait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Partie 6 : for the ones who need a hand**

**pour ceux qui ont besoin d'aide**

**Partie 5**

Le réveil est nettement moins agréable, cette fois-ci.

Il faut un certain temps à Five pour se rappeler de ce qui se passe exactement. Tout son corps a l'impression d'avoir été soumis à un cycle complet d'essorage, son cerveau a la sensation d'avoir été remplacé par des œufs brouillés, et il sait maintenant exactement ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on se casse tous les os.

Des souvenirs remontent à la surface, comme celui d'avoir joué à Ghost Tag, et ..... Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Des souvenirs encore plus brumeux se présentent. Klaus lui parle. L'odeur épaisse de sang. Quelque chose à propos d'une fusée éclairante ?

Quelque chose ne va pas,  _ c'est sûr _ . Five lutte pour ouvrir les yeux.

« Five » ?

Le bref éclat de triomphe de Five à l'ouverture des yeux est de courte durée. Tout est flou et mélangé, et bien trop lumineux. Il louche et fait des grimaces, mais la lumière insiste pour poignarder son cerveau. C'est mauvais, son cerveau est sa partie la plus importante.

« Oh - ici », et puis il y a l'ombre, qui permet aux yeux de Five de s'adapter.

Klaus le regarde d'en haut. Son frère sourit, et il y a certainement une émotion réelle derrière, mais elle est tendue et usée. « Hé, là. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? Un clignement des yeux pour oui, deux pour non. »

Five louche et cligne des yeux une fois. Puis deux fois.

Klaus fronce les sourcils. « Euh. »

Five soulève un sourcil. Même dans le brouillard de la confusion et de la douleur, il est presque certain d'avoir été clair.

« Eh bien », dit Klaus, après un moment. « Vue d'ensemble : tu t'es fait frapper par un bâtiment. Tu es en assez mauvaise forme, bien que je pense que tu as échappé à un traumatisme crânien. Je pense que tu vas vivre, mais cela dépend en quelque sorte de ton retour à l'infirmerie. J'ai un putain de stock de matériel médical ici, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un environnement stérile. Toute suggestion pour te ramener à la maison serait _ très _ appréciée ».

Five fronce les sourcils, et essaie de réfléchir. Pourquoi Klaus ne peut-il pas juste - attends, il n'est probablement pas assez stable pour être porté. La méthode suivante la plus évidente serait le chariot, et il lui faut plus de temps que Five voudrait l'admettre pour comprendre que cela ne marcherait probablement pas non plus.

Ils  _ ont _ expérimenté d'autres méthodes de transport que Klaus pourrait faire, par intermittence, au cours des dernières années. Les résultats ont été décevants. Il n'y a aucune _ raison logique _ pour que Klaus doive traverser l'espace physique comme les autres personnes, mais c'est ce qu'il semble. Oh, il peut marcher et traverser toutes sortes de matières (il a fallu des  _ semaines _ à Klaus pour arrêter de se comparer à Jésus après avoir marché sur l'eau, et cela n'a pas aidé que Five lui ait donné plus de munitions en lui rappelant accidentellement les circonstances de leur naissance, plus tout le truc du "mort mais pas vraiment"), mais il ne peut pas se téléporter comme Five.

En fait, il y _ a eu _ un incident où Klaus a réussi à se matérialiser d'un point à un autre, mais Five n'aime pas penser à cela. Il a été frustré et a fait en sorte que Klaus essaie de le  _ forcer _ , et après quelques faux départs, c'est arrivé. Klaus a disparu, et est réapparu à quelques kilomètres de là.

Une semaine plus tard.

Five a failli devenir fou en essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé (Klaus a vraiment essayé d'enlever les taches de sang sur les murs, et il y est  _ presque _ parvenu), mais il n'a jamais vraiment réussi. Klaus n'a aucun souvenir de l'époque où il était parti, et il a encore moins d'idées que Five. À son retour, Five a passé une journée entière à s'accrocher à lui et à pleurer de façon incohérente, est resté pratiquement inopérant pendant environ deux semaines, et a refusé de laisser Klaus hors de sa vue pendant les trois mois suivants.

Ils ont cessé d'essayer de faire des expériences, après cela.

Il serait donc pour le moins idiot d'essayer de se lancer dans des méthodes de voyage fantomatiques plus rapides  _ à l'heure actuelle _ ... Five écarte cette option avec un préjudice extrême.

Cependant, cela ne lui laisse rien. Il essaie de réfléchir à une autre méthode de voyage, mais il n'y parvient pas. La seule  _ autre possibilité _ est que Five saute chez lui, et il est presque sûr qu'il s'évanouirait rapidement s'il essayait de rassembler l'énergie nécessaire pour le faire.

Bon. Si rien n'est une bonne option, alors il est temps de regarder quelle est l'option la moins mauvaise. Pour une raison inconnue, Five est assez habitué à cette méthode.

Klaus attend toujours avec impatience. Honnêtement, Five n'est pas sûr de l’avoir déjà vu aussi patient et silencieux. C'est plus qu'un peu troublant.

« Rapproche-toi du chariot », dit Five, et putain, il va devoir s'améliorer pour parler, ou apprendre à cligner des yeux en morse, ou  _ autre chose _ parce qu'il refuse de tolérer ces conditions. « Portez-moi d’ans ».

Klaus se mord la lèvre. Il semble être sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il y repense visiblement. « ...Ok, ouais. Je peux faire ça. »

Sauf qu'il ne bouge pas. Il faut que Five fronce les sourcils et lève un sourcil (il est devenu bon à ça maintenant, Klaus a laissé échapper que Ben avait un  _ Regard  _ terriblement convaincant, et celui de Five n'est pas aussi puissant mais il y arrivera un jour) pour qu'il se secoue en réalisant. « Oh, tu veux dire  _ maintenant _ . Euh, d'accord. »

Klaus le regarde à nouveau, et Five roule les yeux si fort qu' _ ils _ lui font brièvement mal aussi. « Ça va aller », grogne-t-il.

« Bien », sourit Klaus de façon inégale, sauf qu'il ne correspond à la définition du “sourire" que dans un sens technique. « Je le savais. Je le savais. Évidemment. C'est moi qui t'ai rafistolé, bien sûr que ça va aller. »

Five sait que Klaus a peur. Il a vraiment peur. C'est une situation terrifiante et Five s'attend à ce qu'il s'effondre une fois que tout ce qui est critique sera réglé. Mais en tant que véritable blessé, il est en quelque sorte complètement dépendant de la capacité de Klaus à rester calme et rationnel, et ne se sent pas très charitable envers tout retard. C'est pourquoi il regarde Klaus et lui dit « Alors  _ vas-y _ », sur un ton qui traduit l'attente d'une obéissance immédiate.

Klaus commence un peu et fait les yeux doux. Une légère lueur d'humour se glisse sur son visage et il salue. « D'accord, papa ! »

Avant que Five ne puisse tirer une réplique, Klaus disparaît et, vraisemblablement, commence à rentrer à la base. Five ne veut pas admettre qu'il se détend lorsqu'il voit Klaus reprendre certaines de ses habitudes personnelles ennuyeuses, comme faire des commentaires "drôles". Cela lui permet de croire que les choses  _ vont _ s'arranger, qu'il va vraiment aller mieux.

**********

Comment Five parvient à rester conscient jusqu'au retour de Klaus, il n'en est pas sûr.

Honnêtement, Five est assez certain qu'il s'est évanoui une ou deux fois. Mais il est tout à fait probable qu'il ait une commotion cérébrale, il doit donc rester éveillé du mieux qu'il peut. Il est d'accord avec la théorie générale, mais c'est un peu difficile à faire en pratique. Sans parler du fait que le soleil continue de le regarder, avec l'intention de lui enfoncer des pics dans les yeux à chaque occasion. Five était assez heureux quand le soleil est finalement revenu il y a quelques années, mais maintenant il est beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

Five passe le temps en essayant de faire le point sur l'état de son corps. Il est assez certain qu'il n'a pas de blessures à la colonne vertébrale, c'est donc un point positif. Cela fait mal de trop bouger, mais c'est plutôt dû aux graves blessures qu'il a subies  _ ailleurs _ . Ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais ce n'est pas non plus irréductible. Les connaissances abâtardissantes de Klaus en matière de soins médicaux sont probablement un peu meilleures avant de réparer une colonne vertébrale cassée.

Ce qui n'est pas idéal, c'est que Five semble avoir accumulé de graves blessures sur trois de ses quatre membres. Il n'arrive même pas à se réjouir de pouvoir encore écrire, alors qu'il est devenu invalide pour l'essentiel. Il ne sait même pas lequel de ses membres, si tant est qu'il y en ait un, pourra guérir et retrouver sa pleine mobilité. Cela lui donne envie de pleurer de frustration, et il ne le retient que par la seule force de sa volonté.

Si Five est vraiment si gravement handicapé qu'il ne peut pas fonctionner...

Five sait que Klaus s'occupera de lui. Il le sait comme il connaît les cent premiers nombres de pi - instinctivement, avec une certitude immédiate. Si Five ne peut pas marcher, fouiller ou se déplacer dans la base, Klaus le fera pour lui. La qualité de vie de Five n'en souffrira pas. Honnêtement, Klaus ne considérerait probablement pas cela comme une grosse affaire, ce dont Five est reconnaissant de se rendre compte.

Mais ce  _ serait _ une grosse affaire. Five - il n'a jamais été  _ restreint _ dans sa mobilité, à part la “formation spéciale” de Réginald. Il a toujours été capable d'aller exactement où il voulait quand il le voulait (à une exception près, mais il reviendra  _ un jour _ ). C'est la seule liberté qu'il connaisse, la seule qu'il ait jamais pu avoir, et il l'a toujours considérée comme acquise. La perdre est un concept si effrayant qu'il en a le souffle court et qu'il ferme les yeux pour se calmer.

C'est très, très long avant le retour de Klaus. Quand il revient, il ne dit rien sur les traces de larmes séchées sur le visage de Five.


	6. Chapter 6

**Partie 6 : for the ones who need a hand**

**pour ceux qui ont besoin d'aide**

**Partie 6**

Les jours d’après sont  _ un peu _ chargés.

Klaus, parmi tous les gens, sait que Five peut être lunatique, hargneux et obsessionnel. Après six ans passés en compagnie de son frère, Klaus a appris à faire preuve d'une patience dont il ignorait même l'existence. Il se souvient de cette période mémorable où Five n'a pas quitté Klaus des yeux pendant trois mois, et même si Klaus ne lui en veut pas  _ le moins du monde _ , il espère que cela ne se reproduira plus jamais.

Mais aujourd'hui, Klaus se retrouve avec  _ nostalgie _ en regardant ces trois mois enchaîné à son frère, parce qu'il n'a certainement pas aimé ça, mais au moins c'était plus simple que  _ ça _ .

Five change d'humeur avec un abandon sauvage. Un moment, il fait à peine attention à ses limites et se concentre sur les manuels de physique que Klaus transporte à l'infirmerie, et parfois, il sourit à quelque chose que Delores dit. Deux minutes plus tard, il jure à pleins poumons et demande à Klaus et à Delores  _ de se tirer d'ici _ . C'est moitié-moitié s'il accepte les analgésiques, et Klaus a sérieusement pensé à le droguer inconsciemment pour changer ses bandages parce que  _ putain _ si ce n'est pas un petit merdeux. Et puis il y a ses moments "zen", où il semble presque accepter sa nouvelle réalité, pour ensuite faire marche arrière au dernier moment et recommencer la spirale.

Le problème principal, selon Klaus, est que Five a peur, mais ne veut pas l'admettre. La raison en est assez évidente. Les blessures de Five ne montrent encore aucun signe d'infection, mais elles sont quand même... bah, des blessures assez graves. Ses jambes pourraient bien se remettre, mais son bras n'est pas très bien. Il a été si gravement fracturé que Klaus n'est pas sûr que ça irait, même s'il  _ n'a pas _ passé des heures dans un garrot.

Klaus n'est pas sûr que Five puisse le garder. Il ne l'a pas dit à Five, mais son frère est intelligent. Il peut lire entre les lignes.

Klaus n'est pas sûr que sa propre présence l'aide ou non. Il puise  _ beaucoup _ dans ce puits de patience, mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'est un _ saint _ . Il se plaint à Delores jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait marre de lui, sort en douce la nuit pour casser des choses, relit les manuels médicaux jusqu'à ce que les lignes se déplacent et s'estompent, bouscule "accidentellement" la jambe cassée de Five une ou deux fois, et envisage un fratricide probablement plus de fois qu'il n'est sain.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils survivent à la semaine.

« Joyeux anniversaire à nous, » Klaus entonne, étendu sur la chaise de l'infirmerie. Il regarde fixement le plafond de ciment miteux. Il serait plus enthousiaste, mais il ne se sent pas à la hauteur après une nuit entière passée à ratisser la ville pour trouver d'autres antibiotiques sans rien trouver. Il en a trouvé beaucoup de périmés, mais l'inconvénient de l'apocalypse est qu'il est plus facile de les récupérer au cours des deux premières années. Klaus n'est même pas sûr que le produit qui est donné à Five fonctionne.

« Yay », dit catégoriquement Five.

Delores soupire. «  _ Je réalise que la situation n'est pas idéale _ », dit-elle, «  _ mais tu pourrais être un peu plus enthousiaste à l'idée de survivre une autre année. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était garanti _ ».

Klaus gémit et met une main sur ses yeux. « Mais Delores, je ne  _ veux _ pas être positif », gémit-il.

« Pour la première fois en une semaine, je suis d'accord avec lui », dit Five. « Désolé, Delores. »

«  _ Alors je suppose que je vais devoir me rattraper _ », dit Delores. « Par exemple, je suis contente que tu ne sois pas mort, Five. Cela mettrait un bémol à notre anniversaire. »

« Oh », dit Klaus. « C'est vrai. C'est ça. Bon anniversaire, les gars. Câlins et baisers, je vous aime tous les deux, tout ça. »

Five est calme pour un moment. Quand Klaus le regarde, il a l'air inhabituellement petit. Finalement, les yeux évitant Delores, il dit tranquillement : « Je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial. »

«  _ Oh, Five _ », dit Delores. «  _ Ça ne me dérange pas. Il y a toujours l'année prochaine _ . »

« Ouais », dit Klaus en hochant la tête. « L'année prochaine, tu peux faire  _ deux fois _ plus gluant et romantique. Je t'aiderai ! »

Les yeux de Five vacillent entre les deux, et Klaus (métaphoriquement) retient son souffle.

Quand Five fait un petit sourire et dit un doux « Ouais », Klaus se détend. La crise est évitée - pour l'instant, en tout cas. On a l'impression que tout ce que fait Klaus aujourd'hui, c'est courir d'un feu de forêt à l'autre, les battre mais ne jamais pouvoir les éteindre. Il espère que Five pourra sortir de l'autre côté sans problème.

« Alors », dit Klaus, en laissant sa tête se prélasser à l'envers. « Dix-neuf ! Je ne vois pas vraiment d'étape à célébrer, mais donnez-moi du temps. Et j'ai trente-cinq ans, putain de merde. Tu sais, je pensais vraiment que je serais mort maintenant, et il s'avère que j'avais raison ! »

Five donne une douce pouffée, mais ne fait rien d'autre. Excellent. Klaus peut admettre que seulement deux tiers des raisons pour lesquelles il fait des blagues sur sa propre mort, c'est parce qu'elles sont drôles. L'autre tiers est pour aider Five à surmonter le traumatisme de la mort de toute sa famille. Klaus ne se fait pas d'illusions sur le fait qu'il peut  _ effacer _ ce traumatisme, mais s'il s'est déjà désigné comme le gardien de Five, il pourrait aussi bien aller jusqu'au bout. Et comme les seules façons dont  _ Klaus _ sait comment traiter un traumatisme sont soit de le réprimer, soit d'en rire, la mort plaisante.

Hey, ça marche. Et chaque fois qu'il faisait des blagues sur la mort autour de Ben, tout ce qu'il obtenait était le regard déçu n°9, ou parfois n°3 avec un soupçon de n°12. Comparé à lui, Five est un public  _ fantastique _ .

« Eh bien », Five songe, s'introduisant dans le souvenir de Klaus, « Dix-neuf est un nombre premier. C'est une étape importante. »

Klaus tourne lentement la tête pour fixer Five, impassible. Five regarde innocemment en arrière.

« Ça l'est vraiment », dit solennellement la petite merde. « Je n'aurai pas ce genre d'excitation pendant quatre ans encore, Klaus. Tu n'es pas content pour moi ? »

Klaus le retourne.

« Mais Klaus », et maintenant Five sourit. Il a toujours eu un visage impassible au poker. Tu ne peux pas cacher le mal. « Tu n'as pas entendu la meilleure partie. Quand j'aurai trente et un ans, tu en auras quarante-sept. Nous serons _ des copains de premier ordre _ . »

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir des spasmes du corps entier. Bien qu'il réalise que l'obsession de Five pour les maths est nécessaire et utile, Klaus est d'avis qu'il va parfois trop loin. Klaus a fait des  _ expériences _ avec les chiffres qu'il aimerait beaucoup oublier. Les fractions - mon Dieu, les  _ fractions _ ...

«  _ Maintenant, Five _ », répète Delores. «  _ Comporte-toi bien _ . »

«  _ Merci _ , Delores », dit Klaus. « Five, écoute ta copine et arrête de m'intimider ! »

Five renifle et regarde Delores. Il sourit. « Eh bien, je suppose que tu as raison » dit-il avec magnanimité. « Il  _ a _ vraiment la peau fine. »

Klaus halète dans sa trahison. « Delores ! »

«  _ Je suis désolée, Klaus _ », dit-elle. «  _ Mais c'est son anniversaire et le nôtre. Je dois clairement me ranger de son côté _ . »

Klaus s'affaisse sur sa chaise. « Malheur à moi », déplore-t-il. « Je suis assailli de toutes parts par ceux que je chéris et adore. Les anges doivent sûrement pleurer pour moi. »

« Pleure », marmonne Five. « Ils pleurent pour  _ quelque chose _ , d'accord. »

Klaus le retourne encore.

Five essaie de lui rendre le geste, mais un faux mouvement le fait siffler de douleur. Plaisanterie oubliée, Klaus se relève et se dépêche. « Une jambe ? » dit-il, en scrutant l'endroit où la main de Five saisit le côté de son tibia. C'est juste au-dessus de la pire des deux fractures de sa jambe droite, et Klaus fait la grimace. « Là, laisse-moi faire. »

Klaus enlève la main de Five, et vérifie l'attelle. C'est une bonne attelle, la meilleure putain de qualité que Klaus pouvait gérer, mais il se sentirait beaucoup mieux si un médecin qualifié était là pour lui dire s'il a bien fait. Tout ce qu'il lui reste à faire, c'est d'aller chercher des photos dans les manuels scolaires et de suivre le cours de médecine de terrain de maman, qui date de plusieurs  _ décennies _ .

Mais il fait de son mieux et garde l'œil ouvert en le déplaçant doucement et en le piquant. Five reste silencieux, sauf lorsqu'il fournit des réponses monosyllabiques aux questions de Klaus « cela fait-il mal » et « la douleur est-elle vive ou sourde ? »

« Ok », soupire Klaus, en reculant. « Je pourrais te donner plus d'analgésiques, mais je pense que je connais la réponse que tu vas donner à  _ cela. _ Donc je suppose que tu dois juste essayer de ne pas bouger comme ça jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. »

« Mieux ? »

Et alors que Klaus regarde attentivement Five, il se rend compte qu'il a mal calculé.

«  _ Mieux _ », se moque Five, et il y a une lueur sombre dans ses yeux que Klaus espérait vraiment ne pas voir aujourd'hui. « Bien sûr, Klaus. Je ne bougerai pas avant d'aller  _ mieux _ . »

Klaus retient son souffle. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux. « Five - »

« Quand est-ce que ce serait, à ton avis ? » Five questionne. Il tient une poignée de couverture si serrée que ses articulations sont blanches. « Le mois prochain ? L'année prochaine ? La prochaine  _ décennie _ ? Ou pourquoi pas _ jamais _ ? Jamais est toujours une option. Je me suis demandé pendant un moment, tu sais, si je pouvais exploiter le voyage dans le temps pour retrouver mon corps d'avant la blessure, mais  _ c'est _ un coup de dés, j'aurais quatre-vingt-dix ans avant de comprendre. Alors on dirait que je suis  _ coincé _ comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Klaus se penche contre le mur. Il ferme les yeux. « Five », dit-il, sans aucun espoir d'être écouté. « Peut-on ne pas faire ça aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, je  _ pense _ qu'on devrait le faire aujourd'hui ! Ne  _ dis _ pas ça, Delores, je ne vais pas me calmer ! Cela fait presque une semaine et je ne vais pas mieux du tout ! Je suis toujours coincée dans ce lit de merde, dans cette infirmerie de merde, avec ces  _ putains de bandages de merde _ qui sont censés m'aider à aller  _ mieux _ mais qui ont de la merde à revendre ! »

« Tu  _ vas _ mieux », claque Klaus, en ouvrant les yeux. « Putain, Five, comparé à comment tu étais quand je t'ai trouvé la première fois - »

«  _ Mieux _ est un terme relatif, n'est-ce pas ? » réplique Five. « Je suis sûr qu'il y a eu des moments où  _ tu _ n'étais pas en train de t’étouffer avec ton propre vomi et où tu as dit que c'était "mieux", n'est-ce pas ? »

Klaus se lève brusquement et cesse d'interagir avec le plan physique. « Va te faire foutre », dit-il froidement, souhaitant presque que son frère puisse l'entendre. « Va te faire foutre, toi et tes putains de méthodes d'adaptation de merde et ton putain de traumatisme que  _ je _ dois gérer et -  _ tout _ .  **_Va te faire foutre, connard_ ** . »

« Je sais que tu es toujours là », dit Five, ses mots se mêlant à ceux de Klaus. Sa main tremble maintenant, toujours blanche et tendue. « Tu ne partiras jamais. Putain, tu ne  _ pars _ jamais. Tu as peur que je meure ? Que je sois infecté, ou que mes poumons s'effondrent, ou que je gaspille sans que tu sois là pour me torcher le cul ? Devine quoi, _ je suis à  _ **_mi-chemin_ ** ! »

Ils restent là à se crier dessus à travers les avions pendant encore dix minutes, jusqu'à ce que Five s'arrête en pleurant et en s'excusant, et que Klaus se rematérialise et fasse de même, et que Delores négocie une trêve qui va probablement durer les douze prochaines heures environ.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un autre jour passe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Partie 6 : for the ones who need a hand**

**pour ceux qui ont besoin d'aide**

Dix jours après l'accident, Five lâche l’affaire.

("L'accident". L'appeler ainsi est probablement l'un des euphémismes les plus stupides que Five ait jamais entendu. C'est tout à fait dans la logique de qualifier son saut dans le temps de "mal planifié", ou l'apocalypse d'"inhospitalière").

Five est un être de logique et de raison - du moins, dans ses bons jours. Les faits gênants ne disparaissent pas simplement s'il les ignore. Cela ne fait que rendre les choses incorrectes, et quelqu'un qui est délibérément incorrect est  _ stupide _ . Five refuse d'être stupide, refuse avec chaque atome de son être. Donc, peu importe à quel point il veut mettre la question de côté et ne jamais y  _ penser _ , il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas.

« Il faut qu'on parle de mon bras », dit Five à Klaus.

Klaus se fige, ce qui est... juste. Five  _ sait  _ qu'il a été incroyablement énervé par ses blessures. Il se demande constamment où Klaus puise la patience nécessaire pour s'occuper de lui. Il a vraiment l'intention d'arrêter à chaque fois qu'il s'excuse, à chaque fois qu'il évoque la consommation de drogue ou la mort de Klaus ou ses habitudes personnelles à utiliser contre lui dans une tentative de merde pour se vider de son sang dans le tourbillon d'émotions qui menace constamment de le noyer dans une mer de terreur et de rage. Mais tout cela revient à la surface la prochaine fois que ses pensées s'accrochent à la réalité de sa situation, et il recommence le cycle.

C'est maintenant aussi familier que le gris terne des murs de ciment qui l'entourent. Ils se battent, ils crient et insultent, ils pardonnent, ils passent à autre chose, ils répètent le tout quelques heures plus tard. Seul Klaus est toujours hors de vue, donc Five n'a aucune idée du type de vitriol qu'on lui envoie. Parfois, cela le met encore plus en colère, la plupart du temps il est indiciblement reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à entendre son frère cracher une image miroir des mots qui sortent de sa propre bouche. Il y a aussi la culpabilité que Klaus l'entende. Il n'en parle jamais après la fin de leurs combats. Il continue à s'occuper de Five comme si de rien n'était.

Five est presque certain que Klaus l'aime. C'est la seule explication.

« Ton bras ? » répète Klaus avec prudence.

« Ouais » dit Five, et remue son épaule droite pour indiquer, au cas où Klaus espérait éviter le sujet plus longtemps en faisant semblant de penser que Five voulait dire son bras  _ gauche _ .

« ...Et alors ? » dit Klaus. Il joue avec le flacon de pilules qu'il tient.

Five grince des dents et carre ses épaules. Il est soutenu sur une pente, et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est reconnaissant envers son frère pour sa clairvoyance et/ou ses préparatifs obsessionnels qui l'ont amené à chasser à travers les ruines de deux hôpitaux distincts pour trouver suffisamment de pièces pour assembler un véritable lit d'hôpital. Il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour trouver où se trouvaient toutes les pièces, et le livret d'instructions qu'il a trouvé par hasard a en fait rendu les choses si confuses qu'il y a mis le feu.

Mais Five évite le sujet en question.

«  _ Arracher le pansement _ », se dit Five.

« Nous allons devoir amputer », dit-il brusquement.

Klaus fait tomber le flacon. Il rebondit sur le sol en ciment, roule quelque part sous le lit de Five.

Klaus est d'un blanc crayeux. C'est un phénomène fascinant, vraiment, car ce n'est plus comme s'il avait du sang à évacuer de son visage, mais Five se force à mettre de côté la métaphysique de la biologie des fantômes pour le moment. Il se connaît suffisamment bien pour pouvoir reconnaître son cerveau qui essaie de le distraire d'un sujet de discussion désagréable et, franchement, terrifiant.

« Je ne pense vraiment pas », dit enfin Klaus, en parlant une octave plus haut que la normale.

« Je n'ai pas pu sentir mon bras droit depuis l'accident », déclare Five, qui s'efforce de garder sa voix dépassionnée. « Je peux à peine le bouger, et jamais comme je le voudrais. Il ne pourra certainement pas retrouver sa fonctionnalité sans une opération chirurgicale  _ intensive _ , et je doute que vous puissiez apprendre cela avant que les dommages ne soient permanents. Chaque jour qui passe augmente la probabilité qu'elle s'infecte ou se nécrose - c'est de loin la pire de mes blessures, et tous nos médicaments sont périmés. Si par miracle j'ai réussi à le garder malgré tout, il ne fonctionnera plus jamais comme un vrai bras, et ne fera que gêner. Le choix est clair. Nous allons devoir amputer. »

« Tu dis  _ nous _ , mais je ne pense pas que tu pourras contribuer beaucoup,  _ mein bruder _ , » dit Klaus, la voix encore haute. « Je pense donc que ce que tu essaies de dire ici, c'est “Klaus, s'il te plaît, attrape une scie à métaux et  _ coupe-moi le bras _ , c'est très gentil". Et je vais devoir dire  _ non _ , mon pote. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser une  _ scie à métaux _ », dit Five, l'estomac plein de nausées.

« Ce  _ n' _ est  _ vraiment pas la question _ . »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? » Five s'accroche, prend une poignée de couverture pour s'ancrer. « Attendre de voir combien de temps ça va prendre avant que ça commence à pourrir ? »

« Ce n'est pas garanti, Five - »

« Ce n'est pas garanti que ça  _ n _ ’arrive  _ pas _ ! » Five réplique. Il sent des piques monter dans sa gorge, des mots à railler et à déchirer sur Klaus jusqu'à ce qu'ils recommencent à se crier dessus, des choses qui vont mettre à rude épreuve leur relation déjà mince, mais il les avale. Il se comporte comme un enfant depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant.

Klaus s'étreint le torse et se balance sur la pointe des pieds. Il secoue la tête. « Non, Five, non, je ne veux pas - »

« Alors je vais _ mourir _ », dit Five, et il veut faire croire que c'est de la colère, mais au lieu de cela, il en ressort presque désespéré.

« Tu ne le sais pas », dit Klaus.

« Non. Mais c'est probable, n'est-ce pas ? Si je garde ce bras, mes chances ne sont pas très bonnes. » Five regarde vers le bas sur la partie en question. Il est complètement enveloppé dans des bandages, et a une énorme attelle sur toute sa longueur. Klaus la vérifie tous les jours et environ un tiers de leur stock de bandages sert à la maintenir couverte. Five ressent occasionnellement de rapides douleurs, mais pour la plupart, il pourrait tout aussi bien s'agir d'une masse de bois attachée à son épaule. Les brûlures de la fusée sont presque aussi étendues que les lacérations des décombres, et d'après la façon dont Klaus évite de répondre à la question, Five sait que chaque os est littéralement cassé, probablement plus d'une fois. « Je vais mourir, Klaus. »

Klaus a l'air très, très petit pour quelqu'un qui mesure 1m80. « Mais si je - si tu  _ meurs _ \- et que c'est moi qui suis le seul - »

Il tremble. Il tremble tellement. Five peut à peine entendre les mots sur lesquels il trébuche, les mots qu'il ne peut pas se résoudre à dire, ne peut même pas se résoudre à penser parce qu'alors il tremblerait. Il y a de la terreur dans ses yeux, dans son visage, dans l'ensemble de sa mâchoire et dans la tension de ses bras et des lignes de son corps tout entier. Five l'a déjà vu, comme dans “Avant". Avant qu'il ne court, avant son saut, avant l'apocalypse. Klaus a toujours su le cacher, mais parfois il avait _ tellement _ peur et Five n'a jamais su pourquoi. Ça faisait mal de ne pas savoir, mais il n'a jamais su comment demander. Il avait toujours peur de se tromper et d'aggraver les choses, que Klaus se ferme et s'effondre sur lui-même et  _ reste _ effrayé, pour toujours.

Maintenant, cependant, Five sait pourquoi Klaus a peur. Et malgré cela, cela ne fait pas vraiment la différence qu'il avait toujours espérée.

Au cours des dix derniers jours, Five a été  _ extrêmement _ frustré par son incapacité à faire beaucoup de choses. Mais maintenant, il ressent un nouveau degré d'impuissance, sachant qu'il ne peut même pas embrasser son frère qui a toujours, toujours fait la même chose pour lui.

Five cligne des yeux pour rendre le monde moins flou. Ça ne marche pas vraiment.

« Je suis désolé », dit-il, et c'est probablement l'excuse la plus sincère qu'il ait jamais dite de sa vie. Ce n'est pas non plus suffisant, mais ce n'est jamais le cas.

Mais Klaus hoche la tête, par saccades, et donne un sourire fantôme. « Ouais. Moi aussi. »

Five se demande, dans des moments comme celui-ci, pourquoi Klaus accepte toujours ses excuses. Il lui pardonne toujours. Five n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine, le pardon, donc il soupçonne que la réponse pourrait être au-delà de sa compréhension pour le moment.

Mais il essaie. Il essaie.

« Quand seras-tu prêt à le faire ? » Five demande, doucement.

Klaus émet un son qui, techniquement, ne peut être qualifié que de rire. « Jamais ? » Il se cogne les yeux. « Mais, euh... je peux avoir tout ça en un jour ou deux. Les études vont prendre plus de temps. Peut-être quelques jours de plus. Mais pas plus de quatre ou cinq, je pense. » Il rit à nouveau. « Quatre ou cinq. Four et Five. »

« C'est ça », dit-il. « Four et Five. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Partie 6 : for the ones who need a hand**

**pour ceux qui ont besoin d'aide**

En fait, il faut cinq jours à Klaus pour préparer tout ce qu'il peut pour l'opération. Cinq jours à parcourir tous les hôpitaux et cliniques qu'il peut trouver (il les a déjà nettoyés plusieurs fois, mais  _ il va encore chercher _ , bon sang) pour trouver d'autres fournitures, cinq jours à rassembler, lire et relire  _ toutes _ les ressources qu'il peut trouver qui mentionnent l'amputation, même tangentiellement. Cinq jours de préparation, et ça ne semble même pas suffisant.

Il a les - outils. Ils sont assez faciles à obtenir, ce qui semble bizarre quand il le dit comme ça, mais c'est vrai. Et grâce à sa paranoïa aiguisée par l'apocalypse (même si Five le dépasse dans ce domaine, ce n'est que de  _ peu _ ), il dispose de pas mal de ressources détaillant comment amputer un membre en toute sécurité. Les mots "amputer un membre" sont très étranges à côté des mots "en toute sécurité", mais c'est mieux que l'inverse, alors Klaus se tait et mémorise des choses.

Klaus s'interroge toutes les heures, s'entraîne un peu moins souvent dans l'air, et ramène même un mannequin et fait un essai (loin de Delores, évidemment. Il ne sait pas s'ils étaient amis ou non. Il s'excuse auprès du mannequin, mais il doit le faire).

Mais il arrive un moment où Klaus s'est préparé autant qu'il en est capable. Peu importe combien il essaie de retarder, il ne peut plus se justifier de le faire.

Parce que le bras de Five s'infecte le quatrième jour.

C'est petit, et à peine perceptible à travers toutes les blessures qui couvrent le bras de Five. Mais il y a une tâche à la fin de la deuxième plus grande entaille qui ressemble à une petite ligne rouge, et peut-être que Klaus pourrait l'ignorer si c'était juste ça, mais quand il la touche, elle est juste un peu plus chaude que la peau environnante, et alors c'est officiel. L'estomac de Klaus se rétrécit en une petite boule froide au milieu de son torse, et Five le regarde avec un air presque résigné.

« Demain », dit Klaus, et il serait presque fier de la façon dont sa voix ne tremble pas comme s'il n'était pas en train de réprimer une crise de panique. Plus tard, il s'écarte de l'espace physique et sanglote pendant des heures.

Il va découper son petit frère. Il va  _ scier le bras de Five. _

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Klaus souhaite revenir dans le monde d'avant l'apocalypse. Bien sûr, c'est probablement  _ son _ bras qui aurait dû être amputé, tôt ou tard. S'il avait même survécu assez longtemps pour mourir d'une infection, au lieu d'une myriade d'autres choses. Mais Klaus a cessé de se préoccuper de lui-même depuis longtemps. Cela aurait été bien. Quelques années de bonheur ne valent pas  _ ça _ .

Mais le monde ne disparaît pas comme par magie pour retrouver sa gloire d'antan, Klaus reste mort, et Five ne se lève pas soudainement pour annoncer qu'il va bien, qu'il n'a pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout. Alors Klaus se met à sangloter et passe le reste de la nuit à lire obsessionnellement les procédures et les éventualités jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse les réciter mot pour mot.

Le lendemain, la ligne rouge est plus large, et définitivement infectée. Les antibiotiques auraient dû l'arrêter, s'ils étaient frais, mais bon. C'est près du coude de Five, et Klaus a déterminé qu'il va devoir enlever tout ce qui se trouve sous le milieu du bras. Il ne restera pas grand-chose. Peut-être six, sept pouces ou plus.

Klaus met plus d'énergie dans ses mains. Elles s'arrêtent de trembler. C'est une astuce utile.

« Prêt ? » demande-t-il à Five. Delores est dans la salle commune, parce que même si Klaus  _ aimerait _ un peu de soutien moral pendant tout le truc, il veut au moins faire une _ tentative _ d'environnement stérile. Toute la pièce pue l'alcool à friction.

Five hoche la tête. Son visage est pâle, mais calme. Si Klaus fait tout foirer, il ne se réveillera plus jamais. Il mourra, et ne le sentira même pas. Mais il n'y a pas le moindre doute sur le fait de mettre sa vie entre les mains de Klaus Hargreeves, Fuck-Up Extraordinaire.

Klaus se demande comment il a pu gagner ce genre de confiance et quand  _ il _ a commencé à y croire, parce qu'au lieu de tout laisser tomber et de courir, il ramasse l'anesthésie et fait un sourire qui n'est probablement pas très réconfortant et dit : « Eh bien, alors, commençons le spectacle.

L'anesthésie est une activité délicate, et bien plus compliquée que Klaus ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Il l'a examinée de temps à autre ces dernières années, mais il n'est pas un expert. Heureusement, il n'a à se soucier que du bon dosage pour une seule personne, afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur la perfection de  _ cette _ partie et ignorer tout le reste. Honnêtement, il est plus ou moins un dépositaire d'informations spécifiques de Five, à tel point que ce serait un peu effrayant autrement.

Klaus place le masque sur le visage de Five et dit : « Compte à l'envers à partir de dix. »

Five fait la moitié du chemin avec son propre nom avant de sortir. Klaus prend une grande respiration et enlève le masque. Il regarde autour de lui, impuissant, espérant quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Que la stupide ligne rouge disparaisse, que le ciel s'ouvre et fasse briller un rayon de lumière curative sur eux, que Ben traverse le mur et lui dise  _ arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fais - _

Mais il n'y a rien, bien sûr. Juste Klaus, son frère inconscient, et une panoplie d'outils pour se couper un bras.

Klaus prend une autre respiration. C'est un petit rappel inutile de l'époque où il était en vie et où il n'avait à s'inquiéter que de lui-même. C'est réconfortant, un peu.

Puis il prend le premier outil.

C'est le moment.

**********

La partie amputation à proprement dite est relativement simple.

Ignorer la partie que c’est  _ le bras de son petit frère _ , le couper n'est pas très difficile. La partie délicate consiste à s'assurer que Five ne saigne pas par la suite, que le risque d'infection est réduit au minimum et qu'il n'y a  _ pas _ de complications à venir.

Klaus est hyper-conscient de chaque mouvement qu'il fait, de chaque secousse, de chaque clignement d'œil et de chaque respiration - ou plutôt de l'absence de ceux-ci. Il n'a jamais fait très attention à ce qu'il fasse ou non des choses vivantes à un moment donné, mais en ce moment, toute erreur est inacceptable.

Klaus ne pense pas vraiment à la  _ différence _ qu'il fait très souvent. Des personnes vivantes. La plupart du temps, il se contente de rester visible et corporel par défaut, et interagit avec le monde d'une manière assez semblable à celle de Five. Il peut sortir du plan physique avec une pensée, et s'amuse beaucoup à mettre en place des alertes de saut qui parviennent très occasionnellement à effrayer Five, mais à part cela et le Ghost Tag, Klaus pourrait aussi bien être vivant.

Mais pas maintenant.

Il puise dans sa réserve d'énergie et se met pratiquement en feu. Cela lui permet de  _ prendre conscience _ de lui-même - de ses mouvements, de ses actions et de ses  _ pensées _ \- d'une manière qui est  _ en quelque sorte _ comparable à quelques drogues qu'il a prises, sauf qu'elle est plus perpendiculaire que parallèle. Il se sent puissant. Comme s'il pouvait faire n'importe quoi. Il ne le fait généralement que pour avoir une poussée de force, mais cela améliore aussi sa précision à des niveaux inhumains. Il ne fait pas un seul mouvement qu'il n'approuve pas, et ses mains semblent suivre directement ses pensées au lieu de se donner la peine de parcourir tout le chemin de son cerveau à ses muscles. Ce qui est logique, puisqu'il n'a plus ces muscles et qu'il agit comme s'il le faisait par habitude. Klaus ne pourrait pas faire d'erreur maintenant s'il essayait.

C'est aussi très épuisant. Klaus pense qu'il pourrait devoir se reposer sur le plan non physique pendant un certain temps après ça, par nécessité plutôt que par choix. Il n'a pas eu à faire ça depuis des années.

Mais ça vaut le coup. Parce que même si Klaus veut jeter les outils par terre, tituber en arrière et se recroqueviller dans un coin pour pleurer, il ne le fait pas. Il continue. Lorsqu'il se retourne plus tard, il ne se souvient pas vraiment du processus étape par étape, tout est clair comme de l'eau de roche mais bizarrement distant, mais il ne faiblit pas une seule fois.

Et puis

enfin

c'est fait

et il vérifie tout à nouveau

nettoie tous les outils

vérifie la respiration de Five

deux fois

trois fois

arrête l'énergie qui le traverse

et s'effondre sur le sol et assèche les poids pendant dix minutes, avant d'hyperventiler au point de ne s'arrêter qu'au réveil de Five.


	9. Chapter 9

**Partie 6 : for the ones who need a hand**

**pour ceux qui ont besoin d'aide**

Five  _ s'attendait _ à avoir du mal à s'adapter à la perte d'un membre. C'est tout à fait naturel. Il connaît, de manière abstraite, le syndrome du membre fantôme, le recâblage neurologique et les changements d'équilibre. Même s'il aimerait vraiment s'adapter instantanément, cela n'arrivera pas.

Cependant, dans ce qui s'avère être une tendance _ très  _ ennuyeuse, Five semble avoir parfaitement compris la théorie et en même temps complètement sous-estimé la réalité. Il pourrait avoir besoin d'étudier cette tendance plus en profondeur, parce que cela s'est déjà produit avec certains sujets  _ très _ importants et s'il veut tenter à nouveau quelque chose comme un voyage dans le temps, il va devoir modérer son orgueil,  _ encore _ .

Ce n'est pas un domaine dans lequel il est particulièrement doué, mais Klaus s'est porté volontaire pour aider, de sorte que Five peut être assuré de voir sa fierté percée avec encore plus de régularité. Yay.

Manquer un bras, même si ce n'est pas le dominant, est une sorte d'étrangeté pour laquelle Five n'a aucun cadre de référence. Il était non fonctionnel pendant deux semaines avant l'amputation, mais il était toujours  _ là _ . Maintenant, chaque fois qu'il regarde en bas, il est frappé par une fraction de seconde de confusion, comme s'il était soudainement en chute libre. Ce n'est pas un sentiment qu'il affectionne. Pas plus que celle où il regarde le moignon de son bras et est frappé d'un sentiment de  _ malaise _ si intense qu'il en a le souffle coupé et qu'il se fige pendant plusieurs minutes, essoufflé.

Klaus, cependant, utilise ses pouvoirs probablement psychiques pour deviner exactement quand Five a besoin d'être distrait. Five n'a  _ toujours _ aucune idée de la façon dont il fait cela. Il a testé Klaus à plusieurs reprises et il jurerait que Klaus n'a pas de pouvoirs sans rapport avec le fait d'être un fantôme, mais ensuite il va et dit exactement ce qu'il faut pour sortir Five de la spirale descendante de la pensée négative. Ce serait fascinant si cela n'était pas si  _ déroutant _ .

Five fait un effort pour ne plus contrarier Klaus. Il n'y parvient pas  _ complètement _ , si l'on considère que la seule différence dans son état est qu'il est maintenant plus léger d'environ cinq kilos et qu'il peut sentir la démangeaison de la souche qui ne lui est pas familière. Mais il y a moins de combats - il est en fait plus exact de les appeler simplement des disputes, maintenant, ce qui est un énorme progrès - et Five retient plusieurs de ses commentaires les plus méchants. Il s'améliore dans sa respiration méditative, et se poignarde presque de frustration quand il réalise qu'il a associé la méditation à ses sauts pendant si longtemps que son but  _ réel _ lui a complètement échappé.

Il médite pour s'en remettre. La plupart du temps, cela fonctionne.

Heureusement, le moignon ne s'infecte pas. Et rien d'autre non plus. Klaus lui administre toujours autant d'antibiotiques périmés que possible, et Five les prend avec autant de grâce qu'il est capable de rassembler, parce que, même si Klaus est médium, il n'est pas un très bon acteur. La terreur qui se cache derrière ses yeux est une ombre constante qui devient encore plus grande lorsqu'il regarde où le bras de Five était auparavant. Il surveille constamment Five, au point que Five le soupçonne de le faire aussi de manière invisible après leur dispute sur le fait qu'il ne lui laisse pas le temps de  _ respirer _ . Il sort les manuels médicaux et les feuillette à chaque instant, marmonne des citations sous son souffle et pourrait bien en avoir plusieurs mémorisées de l'avant à l'arrière. Il stocke l'infirmerie avec tant de fournitures qu'il doit utiliser la salle des objets divers pour tout contenir.

Five pensait - enfin, plutôt espérait - qu'après l'opération, Klaus se remettrait de cette terreur. Avec le recul, Five peut admettre qu'il était naïf de penser cela. Klaus et la peur ont une relation longue et complexe, dont Five soupçonne qu'il ne connaît même pas la moitié. Il est grinçant de ne pas comprendre complètement quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas une série de chiffres qu'il peut présenter et travailler. C'est son frère stupide, agaçant, irritant, attentionné et  _ compliqué _ . C'est peut-être le plus grand point d'interrogation que l'Umbrella Academy ait jamais produit. Si Klaus a peur, Five a très peu de chances de résoudre ce problème. Il se souvient que Reginald a réprimandé Klaus à maintes reprises pour sa lâcheté, la raison pour laquelle il a continué à nier ses pouvoirs et à étouffer son potentiel.

Five a cessé de se soucier de ce que Reginald a dit il y a longtemps, mais il doit admettre que les craintes de Klaus n'ont jamais eu beaucoup de sens pour lui. Elles étaient si profondément enracinées qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir de quoi elles se nourrissaient. Et ça revient le tourmenter maintenant.

« As-tu des suggestions ? » Five demande à Delores, tranquillement. Ils sont ensemble à l'infirmerie, une demi-heure avant l'extinction des feux (Five refuse d'appeler ça "l'heure du coucher"). Klaus est définitivement sorti, il va chercher des provisions - de la nourriture cette fois, heureusement. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas mes propres problèmes ». Il soulève son moignon pour l’indiquer.

«  _ Je ne suis pas sûr _ », admet Delores. «  _ Je ne l'ai jamais vu agir comme ça avant. Tu seras sans doute un meilleur expert que moi, vous avez grandi ensemble. Qu'as-tu fait quand il avait peur, enfant ? _ »

Five regarde au loin. « Je l'ai ignoré », dit-il, avec beaucoup de honte. « C'est - il oscillait toujours entre les extrêmes. Maniaque et dépressif, extraverti et misanthrope, sans peur et terrifié par sa propre ombre. Nous avons tous appris à l'ignorer au bout d'un moment. » Il regarde en bas, là où ses doigts attrapent le bord de la couverture. « Nous étions tous assez égoïstes. Des enfants stupides et égoïstes. »

«  _ Eh bien, _ » dit Delores après une pause où il ne peut pas rencontrer ses yeux. «  _ Tu n'es plus un enfant. Peut-être qu'il est temps que tu arrêtes de l'ignorer. _ »

« Ouais », dit Five. « Ouais. »

Sauf qu'il ne le fait pas.

Il le  _ veut _ . Mon Dieu, il le veut. Klaus ne va pas vraiment mieux. Il ne va  _ pas plus mal, _ mais Five pense que c'est entièrement dû à son incapacité à dormir. Si les fantômes avaient des besoins physiques quelconque, Five est assez certain que Klaus se serait déjà tué par négligence.

Mais il y a toujours cette sirène dans sa tête, qui lui crie de ne pas interférer, de ne rien dire. Cela va passer. Klaus ira bien. Si Five essaie de faire quelque chose, d'aider, il y a une réelle possibilité qu'il ne fasse qu'empirer les choses, qu'il brise Klaus irrémédiablement. Five ne sait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire pour  _ aider _ , n'a jamais su. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est comment faire du mal.

Five est tellement doué pour faire du mal à son frère.

Il ignore donc les regards désapprobateurs de Delores et les efforts incessants de Klaus pour s'enterrer dans la médecine. Il ignore la façon dont sa poitrine se resserre d'une manière qui n'a rien à voir avec ses côtes fêlées, et comment il se sent comme s'il dépérissait dans cette stupide petite pièce en ciment.

Klaus dit qu'il s'est mis à neiger. Il est tôt pour cela, à peine en novembre, mais les saisons sont un peu foutues depuis l'apocalypse. Heureusement pas méconnaissable, mais un peu plus sauvage, un peu plus intense.

Le temps ne signifie rien pour Klaus, bien sûr, mais cela signifie que Five ne peut pas sortir avant le printemps. Non pas qu'il s'attendait à quelque chose de différent, mais c'est quand même déprimant à entendre. Mais le bon côté des choses, c'est que Klaus pense que Five pourra retourner dans sa chambre dans quelques jours. Klaus est clairement réticent à retirer Five de l'infirmerie et c'est un accès instantané aux fournitures médicales, mais Five fait pression pour cela et il admet qu'il n'y a aucune raison pratique pour lui de rester. Pas quand sa chambre est littéralement à 9 mètres.

Five espère que le fait de le voir dans sa chambre au lieu d'un lit d'hôpital contribuera à rassurer Klaus. C'est la seule façon d'aider à laquelle il peut penser et qui n'aggravera pas  _ définitivement _ les choses. Il doit juste montrer des signes clairs d'amélioration, ce qui n'est pas difficile quand il y a la perspective de sortir de l'infirmerie sur la table. Il se met même à rire une ou deux fois, et s'engage dans quelques débats avec Delores sur la nature du continuum espace-temps. Ça lui a manqué.

Près de six semaines après l'accident, quatre après avoir perdu son bras, Five retourne dans sa chambre.

C'est comme s'il pouvait à nouveau  _ respirer _ , putain. Il n'a pas réalisé à quel point il se sentait étouffé, allongé à l'infirmerie, à fixer du ciment toute la journée. Il avait ses livres et Delores et quelques tableaux, et parfois Klaus, mais autant qu'ils l'aidaient, il ne se dégageait pas qu'il était  _ coincé _ là.

Ici, il peut passer ses doigts sur son lit familier (matelas et draps de la meilleure qualité qu'ils aient pu trouver, bien sûr), inspecter le mur de cartes en face de son lit (fortement annotées de leurs voyages d'été annuels), tourner légèrement la tête pour apercevoir l'étagère dans le coin (le livre de Vanya a la place d'honneur, mais le reste n'est que des dizaines de romans de science-fiction ridiculement doux qui sont une de ses honteuses faiblesses), fixer le plafond que lui et Klaus ont passé deux jours à peindre avec une carte des étoiles d'une précision céleste à la peinture phosphorescente (Klaus voulait juste l'éclabousser partout, mais Five lui a dit sans ambiguïté combien c'était inacceptable, et a dessiné toutes les positions lui-même).

Five sourit, et pour une raison quelconque, il ne semble pas pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il pense que c'est probablement ce que l'on ressent quand on guérit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 6 : for the ones who need a hand**

**pour ceux qui ont besoin d'aide**

Klaus a merdé.

C'est presque un soulagement, d'une certaine manière. Il s'y attend depuis des semaines maintenant. Il est surpris que ça ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt. C'est une partie immuable de la réalité, une constante que Klaus a fixée dans sa vie. Elle fait tellement partie intégrante de l'univers qu'elle a continué même après sa _ mort _ . Hargreeves numéro quatre, l'échec constant, a encore frappé.

C'est une tempête de neige. Une grosse tempête de neige, un blizzard aux proportions bibliques. Y a-t-il des blizzards dans la Bible ? Parce que s'il n'y en a pas, Klaus est presque sûr que celle-ci est en train d'essayer le rôle.

Klaus connaît ce genre de tempête. Il en a affronté plusieurs, vivants et morts. Il avait un système pour survivre aux intempéries, quand il était vivant. Le plan A consistait à trouver quelqu'un qui avait un endroit et à dormir avec lui pendant quelques nuits. Ben était assez gentil, quand les choses à l'extérieur devenaient trop mauvaises, pour traquer ses colocataires potentiels afin de voir s'ils mettaient des roofies dans sa boisson ou s'ils avaient un donjon de torture dans le sous-sol ou quelque chose comme ça. Il le prenait toujours mal les rares fois où ils en avaient assez de la flamboyance de Klaus et où ils commençaient à le frapper.

La deuxième solution consistait à trouver un lit dans un refuge pour sans-abri. Il était presque certain qu'il se droguait, mais comme on s'attendait à ce que les personnes présentes soient à moitié défoncées, il devait se faire discret. Ce n'est pas un état d'esprit qui vient naturellement à Klaus, mais il a fait de son mieux. Et quel que soit le grabuge qu'il faisait, les refuges étaient généralement gérés par des gens qui ne voulaient pas jeter un drogué sans-abri dans la rue en plein blizzard.

Mais parfois, les refuges étaient pleins ou trop éloignés. L'option suivante consistait à s'inscrire dans un centre de désintoxication. C'était l'option que Klaus aimait le moins, car il devait alors être _ prudent _ . Le mauvais temps était rarement assez courtois pour s'annoncer à l'avance (du moins, pas à un gars qui n'avait pas accès aux prévisions de la télévision ou des journaux), donc il arrivait souvent que Klaus n'ait pas beaucoup de réserves. Il devait rationner  _ très _ soigneusement tout ce qu'il avait pour passer à travers la désintoxication avec l'esprit intact. Il détestait cela.

Sauf que Ben a catégoriquement opposé son veto pour trouver un endroit sec et agréable à l'extérieur où il ne mourrait probablement même pas de froid. Il critiquait constamment celui-là. La seule fois où Klaus a essayé ça, au lieu d'aller au centre de désintoxication quelques rues plus loin, Ben lui a crié dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un flash-back du mausolée et il a  _ couru _ au centre. Il n'a pas parlé à Ben pendant tout le temps qu'il a passé là-bas, et Ben n'avait pas l'air si fier de lui non plus, mais Klaus n'a plus jamais protesté contre l'option de la réhabilitation.

C'est tellement  _ plus facile _ depuis qu’il est mort - tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est de rester dans le bunker. Avoir un endroit stable et fortifié pour rester est incroyable. Five ne l'apprécie pas vraiment à un niveau conscient, mais Klaus peut le faire suffisamment pour eux deux. Il est tout à fait certain que l'Académie n'a pas été considérée comme un véritable foyer dans tous les sens du terme, c'est donc la  _ toute _ première maison de Klaus. C'est incroyable, vraiment, à quel point ce petit mot est passionnant. Il n'a jamais été capable de le dire avec un visage droit auparavant.

Et être mort est, ironiquement, probablement la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée dans la vie de Klaus. Il ne peut plus mourir de faim, ressentir de la douleur ou il n’a plus besoin de se demander, quand il tombe, s'il pourra se relever. Sortir au milieu d'une tempête de neige est tout à fait  _ sûr _ et ne ferait pas hurler Ben du tout. La seule chose dont il doit se soucier, c'est de savoir où il se trouve et comment rentrer chez lui.

Il ne devrait pas être si surpris qu'il ait échoué à ce niveau. Il ne devrait pas, mais il l'est.

Parce qu'il _ connaît  _ ces rues. Klaus les a parcourues toute sa vie  _ et _ sa mort. Il connaît les bâtiments, les ruelles, les ponts, les maisons. Il connaît les parcs, les métros, les routes et les magasins. Il connaît cette ville, cette ville où il a été amené quand il était bébé, où il a grandi, où il est mort et où il n'a jamais vécu. C'est tout ce qu'il a toujours connu.

Sauf que la tempête hurle autour de lui, se heurte aux quelques murs encore assez courageux pour être debout, le sol est complètement recouvert de neige, et Klaus ne voit pas les deux pieds devant lui. Il a perdu la trace de l'endroit où il se trouvait il y a deux rues - ou peut-être cinq. La distance n'a plus aucun sens maintenant. Peu importe à quel point Klaus louche sur son environnement ou creuse à travers les décombres dans l'espoir de trouver  _ quelque chose _ d'identifiable, il reste complètement ignorant de l'endroit où il se trouve.

« S'il te plaît », supplie Klaus, mais le vent lui arrache les mots. « S'il te plaît, je dois y retourner. C'est presque l'heure du dîner. Il faut que je rentre. »

Five peut boitiller sur de courtes distances, mais c'est douloureux. Il mange de façon erratique, malgré les efforts de Klaus, et touche à peine au petit déjeuner et au déjeuner. Il n'est pas au courant de la tempête. Klaus  _ a promis _ qu'il serait de retour avant la nuit.

Cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l’oreille. Il  _ ne sait pas _ tenir ses promesses.

Klaus s'éloigne encore. Pour ce qu'il en sait, il pourrait se diriger dans la direction opposée de la bibliothèque. Avec sa chance, c'est probablement le cas. Klaus réfléchit à l'idée de faire demi-tour, mais il  _ sait _ qu'il se dirigerait  _ alors définitivement _ dans la mauvaise direction.  _ C'est la mort. _

Klaus tire sur ses cheveux. La neige le fouette, le vent ne peut pas dire qu'il est là. Le fait d'être corporel le fait tomber. Cela n'aide pas sa vue, même s'il essaie d'envoyer de l'énergie dans l'espoir que cela fasse quelque chose. Apparemment, il  _ ne peut pas _ résoudre tous les problèmes de cette façon.

En avalant, Klaus lève les yeux. Il ne peut rien voir, bien sûr, mais il imagine que le ciel regarde en arrière et sourit comme ce genre de sourire bêtement  _ suffisant _ que Klaus voyait parfois sur ses dealers quand ils voulaient un "paiement alternatif". Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment tant qu'il recevait sa dose, mais Ben les regardait si fort qu'il était un peu surpris que l'Horreur ne soit pas sortie pour jouer. Pour la première fois, Klaus comprend ce sentiment.

La vue devient encore plus floue, ce que Klaus ne savait même pas possible, et il panique une seconde avant de réaliser que c'est parce qu'il pleure. Il est perdu quelque part dans la ville, au milieu d'une tempête de neige qui ne semble pas vouloir se terminer de sitôt, et maintenant il pleure. Cela semble juste.

Il n'aurait pas dû sortir. Il le savait - il savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Five l'at même un peu critiqué à ce sujet. Il s'est calmé dernièrement, mais Klaus sait que Five pense que ses préparatifs frisent le ridicule. Ce qui en dit long, venant de Numéro "ayez autant de plans de secours que vous pouvez imaginer, puis multipliez-les par cinq". C'est juste que Klaus lisait des articles sur le cancer et ces trucs sont vraiment terrifiants et il a finalement compris que le cabinet d'un médecin appartenait à un oncologue et -

Il n'aurait pas dû sortir. Il a laissé les livres derrière lui, ils ne faisaient que le ralentir. Et cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant, car il y a une réelle possibilité que cette tempête dure  _ plusieurs jours _ . Cette seule pensée laisse Klaus essoufflé, froid d'une manière qui n'a rien à voir avec le froid de la mort auquel il s'est habitué.

Klaus s'assied au milieu de la - où qu'il soit. Il est presque sûr d'être dans la rue, mais il pourrait aussi être dans un parc… Un terrain vague ? Une allée ? Il aimerait dire qu'il n'occupe pas la même place qu'un morceau de décombres, mais il y a tellement de neige qui le traverse qu'il pourrait être assis au milieu d'un mur et ne le remarquerait probablement pas.

Klaus regarde fixement la neige. C'est presque hypnotisant, d'une certaine manière. Il se souvient d'avoir regardé par les fenêtres des centres de désintoxication, des refuges et des branchements aléatoires. Parfois, Ben se tenait à côté de lui, et c'était un moment où ils ne se criaient pas dessus et où ils pouvaient juste être frères. Klaus a eu quelques moments comme ça avec Five au cours des dernières années. Mais pas autant ces derniers temps.

Le vent lui hurle dessus, et redouble d'efforts pour ratisser la Terre de toute vie. Il semble avoir raté le mémo sur le fait qu'il est un peu tard. Le froid est profond comme l'os et comme l'âme, il l'étouffe même s'il ne le ressent pas du tout.

Il a merdé. Klaus n'arrive pas à croire que ça ait pris autant de temps.

Il se frotte une main sur le visage. Ça n'arrête pas les larmes. Il ne se donne pas la peine d'essayer plus fort.

Klaus se lève, et continue à marcher.

**********

Le blizzard dure trois jours.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 6 : for the ones who need a hand

pour ceux qui ont besoin d'aide

Five allume une autre bougie. La lumière est projetée contre les murs et illumine la pièce. Il s'appuie contre l'étagère et regarde à travers des yeux fermés. ****

C'était une putain de  salope de s'installer dans la salle de fournitures, mais il y est parvenu. ****

Il a fini par y arriver. ****

Au bout  d'un jour et demi . ****

Five respire par le nez. Il ne pouvait pas atteindre les analgésiques (ce qui était amusant à découvrir), mais se saouler un peu fonctionne presque aussi bien. Presque. ****

Au moins, il a beaucoup de nourriture. Et il lui reste environ une demi-bouteille de vin, donc c'est… bien. C'est bien. Il pense qu'il échangerait environ la moitié de la nourriture qui l'entoure contre une autre bouteille, mais les invalides ne devraient pas être des pleurnicheurs. Il devrait voir le bon côté des choses. ****

Il essaie de penser à ce que cela pourrait être. Il échoue. ****

Eh bien..., il pourrait y avoir une fuite ? Ce serait  mauvais . Il réfléchit. ****

Five, c'est peut-être plus qu'un  peu d'alcool. ****

Il prend une autre gorgée. ****

La bougie brûle. Five ne se souvient pas vraiment pourquoi il l'a allumée, mais c'est probablement important. ****

Et puis Klaus se matérialise devant lui, les yeux écarquillés, agenouillé et lui tendant les mains comme s'il essayait de voyager dans le temps. Five sait à quoi ressemble la tentative. ****

Five soulève un sourcil. ****

« Oh, regardez », dit Five. « Tu es de retour. » ****

« Five », dit Klaus. Il a l'air terrible. Comme s'il avait vécu l'enfer. ****

Five est un peu familier avec ce sentiment. ****

« Alors », dit Five. « Tu veux expliquer ? » ****

« Five », dit Klaus. Il pleure. « Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. » ****

« Je n'entends pas d'explication ici », dit Five. Il prend une autre gorgée de vin. ****

« Il y a eu une tempête », dit Klaus. Il pleure plus fort maintenant. « Je me suis perdu. Je suis vraiment désolé, putain. » ****

« Oh, j'ai vu la tempête », lui sourit Five. Il s'est approché de la porte en boitillant. « Et puis à l'infirmerie, où j'ai glissé en essayant d'atteindre les analgésiques, et puis j'ai dû me traîner jusqu'à la cave à vin après ça, et puis ici. J'étais là depuis un jour ou deux. Je ne sais pas  exactement depuis combien de temps. Delores ? » ****

«  Par ici », dit Delores, fatiguée. Elle s'est appuyée contre lui, enveloppée dans un afghan réparé par Klaus après l'avoir trouvé dans les ruines d'un appartement quelque part. Elle a été une bénédiction pour empêcher Five de trop flipper. Au lieu de cela, il s'est surtout mis en colère. ****

Il préfère ça à la panique. Il se sent  un peu mieux. Pourquoi ne fait-il pas toujours ça ? Ça fait circuler le sang, et Five est presque sûr que c'est une bonne chose. Tant que tout le sang reste à l'intérieur. Il n'étudie peut-être pas pour être  ce genre de médecin, mais il en sait beaucoup. ****

« Ouais », Five revient à Klaus. La pièce tourne et il cligne un peu des yeux pour éclaircir les choses. Il essaie de se redresser, mais oublie que sa seule main tient la bouteille de vin, et glisse plutôt plus bas. ****

Klaus tend la main pour le stabiliser. « Five - » ****

«  Ne le fais pas », Five aboie. ****

Son frère se fige. ****

«  Je », dit Five, en s'assurant d'énoncer chaque mot avec soin. « Je  ne suis pas content de toi en ce moment. En fait, je  suis plutôt énervé . Est-ce que tu comprends ? » ****

Klaus lui fait un petit signe de tête. Sinon, il est toujours figé. ****

« Ok », dit Five, et pose délicatement la bouteille de vin. « Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas me ramener dans ma chambre. Tu vas me mettre dans mon putain de lit . Tu vas me procurer de la  drogue . Tu vas t’assurer que je suis à l'aise. Tu vas laisser Delores avec moi. Et puis  tu vas me  foutre la paix jusqu'à ce que  je t'appelle , et à ce moment-là, tu vas  venir en courant, putain . Est-ce que c'est clair ? » ****

Klaus acquiesce, rapidement. « Five, je... » ****

« Aussi, tu ne parlera pas", Five interrompt. ****

« O- » Klaus se coupe et hoche à nouveau la tête à la place. Il pleure encore. ****

Five ne se souvient pas que Klaus pleurait quand ils étaient enfants. Ça ne veut pas dire  qu'il ne l'a pas fait , bien sûr. Ils étaient enfants, ils ont tous pleuré.  Five a pleuré, même si personne ne le sait. Il soupçonne que Klaus a beaucoup pleuré, parce qu'il a toujours été le plus émotif de tous, mais ils ont toujours essayé d'éviter de se donner trop de munitions. ****

La seule fois où Five se souvient qu'ils ont pleuré l'un devant l'autre, c'est quand ils se sont fait tatouer, et cette fois-là, Luther a mal jugé un lancer et a cassé le bras de Ben quand ils avaient sept ans. Ils ont tous fini par brailler, parce que Ben était blessé et Luther flippait et c'étaient deux choses qui ne devraient  jamais arriver. Puis ils se sont tous arrêtés d'un coup quand Reginald est arrivé et les a réprimandés pour s'être comportés comme des enfants. À sept ans. ****

Mon dieu, ils étaient vraiment dans la merde. ****

Klaus est très prudent lorsqu'il ramène Five dans sa chambre, bien qu'il ne puisse pas s'empêcher de se bousculer un peu. Bien moins que ce que Five attendait. Il remarque la lueur bleue qui se dégage de la peau de Klaus et se rend compte (après quelques secondes de confusion, qu'il attribue au vin) que Klaus canalise probablement cette précision parfaite qu'il peut faire. C'est bon pour la chirurgie  et pour transporter les patients par la suite. Hourra ! ****

Five est retourné dans son lit, qu'il a manqué bien plus que prévu. Il révise ses plans pour le moment où ils déménageront (éventuellement) dans une autre ville. Il n'est pas sûr  de la façon dont ils vont transporter le lit, mais il laisse tout  ça derrière lui. ****

« Oh, » expire Five, alors qu'il vient de s'allonger sur son (doux, cher dieu du ciel comment ont-ils fait pour le rendre aussi  doux ) matelas. Il sent déjà que la douleur dans ses jambes (et dans son dos, et dans son cou, et dans ses épaules) s'atténue. L'effet placebo, probablement, mais il ne s'en  soucie même pas. « D'accord. Oh, mon Dieu. » ****

Klaus hésite, et va chercher des analgésiques. ****

Five détend délibérément ses muscles, ce qu'il n'a pas fait depuis deux jours et demi. C'est peut-être une erreur, car cela déclenche une nouvelle vague de douleur qui lui fait perdre la vue. Le souffle de Five bégaie, et il doit se forcer à continuer à respirer. Il peut s'évanouir pendant une seconde ou deux. ****

Mais, finalement, la vague s'estompe et - oh, wow, Five a presque oublié ce que c'est que  de ne pas avoir mal . C'est  incroyable , pourquoi ne fait-il pas ça tout le temps ? Il ne sortira plus jamais du lit. ****

Five ferme les yeux et se réjouit d'être au chaud et en sécurité et  de ne pas avoir constamment mal. Il a appris à apprécier les petites choses, ces derniers jours. ****

Klaus revient, et s'attarde sur le seuil de la porte. Il place Delores sur une étagère, avec précaution. ****

« Five ? » Les yeux de Five se fixent sur Klaus, qui se fige à nouveau mais continue de parler malgré tout. « J'ai besoin de savoir combien tu as bu. Les antidouleurs et l'alcool se mélangent mal. » ****

Five le fixe. « Environ deux bouteilles et demie au cours de la dernière journée », dit-il enfin. ****

Klaus - ne  bronche pas vraiment, au point de s'effondrer sur lui-même. « Oh. » ****

« Donne », dit Five en lui tendant la main. Il ne peut la tenir qu'un instant, et elle s'effondre contre sa poitrine. Il fronce les sourcils. ****

Klaus fait un pas dans la pièce, avant de s'arrêter. Il avale. « Non », dit-il. « C'est dangereux, Five. Je te donnerai les analgésiques quand tu auras dessoûlé. » ****

Five prend une  très grande respiration. ****

« Ah », dit-il. Il se sent très - distant. Il flotte un peu. « Je vois. C'est donc  ce que tu as fais. Tu as passé ces trois jours à faire des recherches sur les interactions entre la drogue et l'alcool. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais encore consommer des choses, Klaus. » ****

Klaus ne répond pas. ****

« Tu sais », dit Five, et roule sa tête en arrière pour fixer le plafond. « J'avais vraiment peur ? Pas pour moi, pour toi. Quand tu n'es pas revenu, j'ai pensé que quelque chose de terrible avait dû arriver. Je ne savais pas  quoi , mais j'ai imaginé quelques scénarios. Les avantages d'être un génie, tu peux penser à n'importe quoi. » ****

Silence. ****

« Mais, bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas. » Five sourires aux étoiles. Eh bien. C'est plutôt un grincement de dents. « Quelle blague, hein ? » ****

Il y a le bruit d'une inspiration, et Five peut  presque entendre les mots que Klaus va dire. ****

« Ne fais pas ça », dit Five. Il veut que ça sorte en colère, mais tout d'un coup, la seule chose qu'il peut sentir, c'est l'épuisement. Il ferme les yeux. « Juste - ne le fais pas. J'aurais dû m'y attendre, vraiment. J'imagine que ça a pris du temps pour s'installer. Vanya m'avait prévenu. » ****

Il n'y a pas un seul murmure de son. Five se demande si Klaus est devenu inaudible. ****

« Pars », Five murmure.

Quand il ouvre les yeux, Klaus est parti.


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapitre 6 : for the ones who need a hand **

** pour ceux qui ont besoin d'aide **

Five dort pour la plus grande partie de la semaine suivante environ. Klaus lui donne des analgésiques une fois qu'il a dessoûlé, et il s'évanouit à partir de ce moment. Entre les deux, il dort comme une bûche, et il est aux anges quand il peut enfin bouger sans douleur. L'expression de son visage est assez familière, car Klaus l'a vu les quelques fois où il s'est fait tirer dessus près d'un miroir. ****

(Il essaie d'ignorer cette comparaison). ****

Five refuse de lui parler plus qu'il n'est absolument nécessaire. Delores s'engage un peu plus, mais lui fait toujours la tête. Klaus n'est pas très populaire dans la maison de nos jours. Ce qui est très compréhensible. Klaus n'est pas non plus un grand fan de Klaus en ce moment. ****

Les dommages causés aux blessures de Five pourraient être pires, mais ils sont encore assez foutus. Les fractures (surtout sur sa jambe) seront probablement retardées de plusieurs semaines, et sa cheville doit être à nouveau enveloppée. Klaus recoud l'une des coupures de son torse qui s'est rouvert, et le poignet de Five est foulé parce qu'il s'est traîné en essayant de ne rien aggraver  et de porter trois bouteilles de vin (plus Delores). ****

Five a signalé des problèmes respiratoires pendant le trekking, qui sont presque certainement dus à ses côtes. Heureusement, ils ne semblent pas avoir empiré, donc. Petite victoire. ****

(Ben disait cela, quand il recevait des médicaments qui n'étaient pas coupés avec des produits de nettoyage ou d'autres merdes qui pourraient le tuer. Hé, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait se permettre les  meilleurs produits). ****

Avec un peu de chance, Five devrait guérir un mois ou deux après ce qu'ils estimaient avant. Klaus vérifie les choses tous les jours, une limite fixée par Five et acceptée par Delores. Klaus la suit sans protester. ****

Il n'est pas non plus autorisé à sortir tant qu'ils ne sont pas à court de nourriture. Il est également d'accord sur ce point. ****

Klaus s'occupe de diverses tâches autour de la base. Il y a encore beaucoup à faire. Il nettoie le désordre que Five a fait en se traînant dans les couloirs. Il réorganise les fournitures et remet les choses à leur place. Il réorganise presque toutes les pièces, à part la chambre de Five et la salle commune. Il s'assied devant la porte de Five et fixe le mur en essayant de ne pas trouver quelque chose qui le ferait cesser d'exister. ****

(Ben n'aimerait pas ça. Les rares fois où il - Ben - l'a dissuadé de le faire. Et il détestait faire ressembler Ben à ça, alors il n'a jamais vraiment essayé. Il n'est pas très sûr des règles maintenant qu'il est mort, mais il a le sentiment que Ben n'aimerait toujours pas ça. Et qu'il n'y aurait personne pour aider Five). ****

Five devient plus conscient, et sa santé s'améliore lentement. Il est assez heureux quand il peut enfin écrire des équations sans douleur, même si elles sont bloquées et lentes à cause de l'attelle du poignet. Cela fait des merveilles pour son amabilité générale. Dix jours après la tempête, il entame délibérément une conversation avec Klaus qui dure près de six minutes. ****

Delores passe presque tout son temps avec Five, ce qui est bien. Il les entend rire une ou deux fois, ce qui est bien. C'est vraiment bien. Cela signifie aussi que la salle commune est ouverte, donc Klaus y passe la plupart de son temps maintenant. C'est assez calme pour qu'il puisse entendre si Five l'appelle. ****

(C'est si calme. Silencieux comme s'il n'avait jamais su de son vivant. Il le voulait depuis si longtemps, et maintenant il ne se souvient pas bien pourquoi). ****

Peu à peu, Five devient moins cool envers Klaus. Il n'est pas pardonné, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui  peut être pardonné, mais à mesure que Five s'améliore, ses sentiments envers Klaus s'améliorent. Delores se remet à lui parler de temps en temps. ****

Klaus fait de son mieux pour rester à l'écart. Il n'est pas sûr de ce sur quoi Five travaille - probablement un aspect du voyage dans le temps, mais peu importe combien Five a essayé d'expliquer, Klaus n'a jamais réussi à saisir plus que les bases vraiment fondamentales. Delores est bien meilleure que lui pour comprendre les choses temporelles, c'est pourquoi ces deux intellos sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Klaus n'apporte pas vraiment grand-chose, il le sait. Parfois, Five lui parle d'équations, et tout ce que Klaus peut faire, c'est sourire et hocher la tête. Mais Five semble s'amuser, pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, alors Klaus se tient à l'écart pour ne pas interférer. ****

Et puis, quatre semaines après le blizzard, ils se disputent. ****

Klaus a  essayé d'éviter cela. Il l'a vraiment fait. Five l'a cherché à plusieurs reprises, mais il n'a pas répondu à l'appât. Il sait que Five est confus à ce sujet, mais il ne voit pas vraiment pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme si les choses étaient les mêmes, alors qu'elles étaient réparables après chaque dispute, et l'idée de se disputer davantage ne fait qu'irriter l'estomac de Klaus. ****

Mais cette fois-ci, Five est prêt à partir, et sa pure persistance a épuisé Klaus. Le pire, c'est que le sujet de la dispute n'a même pas de  sens . Five commence par interroger Klaus sur son silence inhabituel ces derniers temps, et la situation s'est aggravée à partir de là. Klaus ne sait même plus ce qui se passe. ****

« Je  parle de pourquoi tu es si  différen t maintenant, putain ! » Five crit. Delores a cessé d'essayer de maintenir la paix il y a quelques minutes, et maintenant elle les regarde simplement avec un air de résignation. ****

«  Putain , qu'est-ce que  ça veut dire ? ! » Klaus lève les mains en signe d'exaspération. Même s'il ne le ferait jamais, le visage de Five semble très perçable en ce moment. ****

« Je  veux dire que tu es si calme que je sais à peine quand tu es là ! J'aurais cru que tu sortais si tu ne répondais pas à chaque fois que je te demandais - » ****

« Je ne le ferais pas », s'écrie Klaus, parce que non, putain, il ne le ferait pas, pas après ce qui s'est passé, pas après ça. ****

« Je sais, mais qu'est-ce qui se  passe avec toi, putain ! Tu n'as jamais agi comme ça avant, et ça me fait flipper ! Delores est d'accord ! » Five pointe Delores. ****

«  Ne me mêle pas à ça, Five, c'est entre vous deux », dit-elle. ****

« Bon, laisse-la en dehors de ça », dit Klaus. Il se sent enfermé, piégé. Five le regarde et il ne sait pas quoi  faire . Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir s'empêcher de s'effondrer si Delores se joint à lui. ****

Five fronce les sourcils, mais il laisse faire. « Très bien », dit-il avec chaleur. « Alors le problème est avec moi ? » ****

« Quoi ? » dit Klaus, pris au dépourvu. ****

« Ne me raconte pas de conneries, Klaus » Five fronce les sourcils. « Tu ne me regardes presque jamais, et jamais dans les yeux. Tu ne me parles jamais et tu ne veux pas me parler. Tu viens me voir une fois par jour et tu n'interagis pas du tout avec moi au-delà. Je ne suis pas un  idiot , tu as manifestement un problème avec moi, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je ne peux pas penser à ce que j'ai fait - je peux penser à ce que  tu as fait, mais même toi, tu n'es pas un connard à blâmer pour ça - alors tu vas devoir m'éclairer. » ****

« Quoi - Je - Quoi ? » dit Klaus. C'est tout ce qu'il peut vraiment dire, honnêtement. « Je ne suis pas -  quo i ? » ****

«  Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi ? » Five crie. ****

«  Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi ! » Klaus crie en retour. «  Tu es  en colère contre  moi ! » ****

« Je - » Five s’arrête. « Hum ? » ****

« Tu te souviens ? » Klaus rit, même si ça n'en a pas vraiment l'air. « Quand tu as dit que tu étais, je cite, "putain de furieux" contre moi ? Et je suis  désolé , d'accord ? Je suis vraiment désolé,  putain ! Mais je ne peux pas réparer ça ! Je ne peux pas remonter le temps et m'empêcher de sortir dans le blizzard, et je ne peux pas remettre ton bras en place, et je ne peux pas empêcher ce putain de bâtiment de tomber ! Je ne peux pas le réparer, je ne peux pas te faire arrêter de me haïr, je ne peux rien  faire ! » ****

« Klaus - » Five semble un peu pâle, mais Klaus continue, et il ne pense pas qu'il pourrait s'arrêter s'il essayait. Il n'est même pas sûr des mots qui sortent de sa bouche en ce moment, des semaines de frustration, de culpabilité et de terreur se déversant en un torrent. ****

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je t'ai vu presque mourir et j’ai brûlé la moitié de ton bras, puis je te l’ai coupé et ensuite je me suis perdu dans ma propre putain de ville, ce qui a failli te faire tuer et  j'en suis désolé . Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que rien de tout cela n'arrive et pour revenir à avant toute cette merde, mais putain je ne peux pas, ok ! Je suis désolé, mais  je ne peux pas  ! » ****

Klaus pleure. Il s'essuie les yeux, de manière assez inefficace. Five le fixe, et maintenant il est incroyablement pâle, mais Klaus ne sait manifestement plus comment lire son frère, alors il ne prend pas la peine d'essayer. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il essaie d'accomplir, ou ce qu'il veut, ou ce que Five veut, ou ce que tout le monde  fait. ****

Il veut juste que ça s'arrête. Tout cela. Il veut quelque chose qu'il a promis de ne pas vouloir, et Klaus est peut-être (définitivement) un frère de merde mais il a promis à Ben, promis à Five, et ce sont les seules promesses qu'il n'a jamais rompues. Il ne va pas le faire maintenant. ****

Il le veut toujours. ****

« J'essaie d'être meilleur », dit Klaus sans ménagement. « J'essaie. Je suis juste... je ne peux pas. » ****

« Klaus », dit Five en urgence.

Sauf qu'il ne peut plus le supporter, ne peut plus le retenir, ne peut pas,  ne peut pas . Klaus abandonne la corporéité et  s'enfuit .


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 6 : for the ones who need a hand**

**pour ceux qui ont besoin d'aide**

**Partie 13**

Five a merdé.

C'est drôle, vraiment. Il pense qu'il devrait s'y attendre maintenant. Il est incroyable avec le monde universitaire, l'athlétisme, la survie apocalyptique et presque tous les sujets qu'il peut nommer, tant que ce sujet n'est pas "être un bon frère". Celui-ci continue à le surprendre et il ne cesse de lâcher la balle.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas tous les morceaux. Une fois qu'il a tout regardé, c'est une évidence aveuglante. Et pourtant, il est resté ignorant, inconscient et _stupide_.

Five aime ses frères et soeurs. Intensément, férocement, profondément. Il se rend sur leur tombe une fois par mois, quand il le peut, et les informe de ce qu'il fait. Il s'accroche à chaque mot du livre de Vanya, à chaque souvenir que Klaus peut bousiller. Il travaille tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts aient une crampe et que sa craie s'effrite dans sa main, pour faire de minuscules et infinitésimales avancées dans la compréhension de la vérité de chaque couche de la réalité afin de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, revenir vers eux, les _sauver_.

Ils sont son monde. Le seul qu'il ait jamais connu.

L'idée que quelqu'un puisse leur faire du mal - eh bien, il n'a pas besoin de l'imaginer. Reginald leur faisait toujours du mal, et Five se défendait toujours. Il s'est poussé, s'est distingué et s'est fait le putain de centre d'attention (difficile, quand il était entouré par l'éternelle compétition de Un et Deux, le commandement sans effort de Trois sous les projecteurs, Quatre - tout, et les pouvoirs dévastateurs de Six) pour qu'ils n'aient jamais à l'être. Il les protégeait, il l'a toujours fait. S'ils ne le remarquaient pas, ce n'était pas grave. Reginald non plus.

La seule pensée de leur faire du mal _lui-même_ est - il ne peut pas y penser. Il ne peut pas, mais il se force. Five a failli vomir en essayant d'imaginer qu'ils blesseraient délibérément et de façon permanente l'un de ses frères et sœurs. Il imagine mettre le feu à Ben et le bâillonner. Il s'imagine en train de couper un _morceau_ de Vanya et _doit_ en fait étouffer le vomi.

Il s'essuie la bouche avec sa manche. Il fixe sa couverture.

« Ne le dis pas », lui dit-il.

« _Je n'allais pas le faire_ », dit Delores. Elle sonne… triste. Triste et fatiguée.

Five prend la couverture dans sa main. « Je suis un idiot », dit-il. Les mots brûlent comme de l'acide, mais ils sont vrais. Les mots les plus vrais qu'il ait jamais prononcés. C'est probablement pour ça qu'ils font mal. « Je suis un _idiot,_ têtu, égoïste et enfantin. »

Delores reste silencieuse.

« Il pense que je le déteste », dit sans ambages Five. « Il - il est effrayé, traumatisé et se déteste lui-même et il pense que je le déteste aussi. Je - »

Five se rend compte qu'il pleure.

« Je n'ai pas réalisé », dit Five, et il déteste la petitesse pitoyable de sa voix. « Je n'avais pas réalisé. Comment n'ai-je pas réalisé ça ? »

Five ne se donne pas le réconfort de demander _pourquoi_ Klaus pense qu'il le détestait. Il le sait déjà. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait fait un secret qu'il était en colère contre Klaus pour être sorti dans le blizzard. À vrai dire, Five est encore un peu en colère à ce sujet. Mais avec le recul, il se souvient qu'il n'a jamais dit à Klaus qu'il était pardonné. Five a juste pensé qu'il l'aurait ramassé. Qu'il le _saurait_ , avec cette même psychose qu'il sort pour calmer Five quand il est déprimé.

« J'aurais dû lui parler », et là, Five ferme les yeux pour ne pas avoir à regarder Delores, celle qui lui a suggéré cette putain de chose, il y a des semaines.

Five se souvient des raisons de son hésitation. Il s'inquiétait de ne pas savoir pourquoi Klaus faisait ce qu'il faisait, et il voulait d'abord avoir tous les faits. Il espérait que ça passerait. Ce Five n'aurait pas à confronter Klaus à quoi que ce soit, parce qu'il sait qu'il est terrible avec les gens en général et avec ses frères et sœurs en particulier et il avait peur qu'il fasse une telle connerie que ça ne puisse pas être réparé.

Eh bien. C'est une blague.

« _Tu vas le faire ?_ » demande Delores.

Five cligne une fois des yeux. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour se résoudre en une image visible, mais il s'essuie les yeux et dit, avec beaucoup d'éloquence, « Quoi ? »

« _Tu ne lui as pas parlé avant. Mais tu vas le faire maintenant_ », dit-elle, avec un air d'infinie patience qui est néanmoins mis à rude épreuve. Elle porte souvent ce regard autour de lui et de Klaus, mais beaucoup plus ces derniers mois.

« Je pense qu'il est un peu tard pour cela », dit amèrement Five.

« _Numéro Five Hargreeves, le meilleur moment pour lui parler aurait été il y a plus d'un mois. Le deuxième meilleur moment est aujourd'hui. Le_ **_pire_ ** _moment serait_ **_jamais_ ** _. Lequel vas-tu choisir ?_ »

Five la regarde.

L'idée d'affronter Klaus n'est que légèrement moins terrifiante que l'idée de tenter de rentrer à la maison à la seconde même sans aucune préparation préalable. Il peut sentir ses entrailles se rétracter à l'idée de la perspective, son souffle se raccourcit. Il veut nier les paroles de Delores, il veut rester figé dans ce moment pour toujours, parce que même si c'est un moment terrible, au moins, cela ne dépendrait pas entièrement de lui si cela s'améliorait. Il a déjà un fardeau comme celui-là, et même s'il l'a accepté de plein gré, il est très, très lourd. Il n'en veut pas un autre.

Five bat des paupières, plus de larmes.

« Je vais lui parler », dit-il.

Delores expire. « _Bien_ », dit-elle. « _C'est bien._ »

**********

Il faut près de quinze minutes pour trouver Klaus. Ou plutôt, il lui faut près de quinze minutes pour se tirer du lit, boitiller dans le couloir et se frayer un chemin dans la base (il ne peut pas attendre, putain, qu'il soit complètement guéri) jusqu'à ce que Klaus réapparaisse devant lui, l'air profondément terrifié.

« Five, qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ , tu aurais dû m'appeler, oh mon Dieu, tu m'as appelé, je ne t'ai pas entendu ? Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé - »

Klaus a l'air terrible. Il n'y a pas vraiment de marge de manœuvre pour dire le contraire. Il a clairement pleuré, et même si son maquillage magique ne peut pas faire de taches, on dirait qu'il le veut vraiment. Ses cheveux sont en pagaille, comme s'il avait tiré dessus, et sa peau est cireuse et terne. Five l'a vu ressembler à cela un nombre à un chiffre de fois, et il réalise que toutes ces fois peuvent être retracées à Five lui-même. Ce n'est pas une réalisation agréable.

« Klaus », Five l'interrompt. « C'est bon. Je n'ai pas appelé pour toi. J'ai décidé de te trouver tout seul. »

Maintenant, Klaus a l'air profondément confus, au lieu de cela. Five décide d'appeler ça un progrès. Un minuscule, infime progrès, mais un progrès quand même. Il a travaillé avec moins.

« Je voulais parler », dit Five, et essaie de ne pas laisser sa peur de cette phrase le terrifier.

Quand il rentre à la maison, il s'assure que tous ses frères et sœurs reçoivent une éducation sur _la façon de communiquer entre eux_. C'est un objectif dans la même catégorie de poids général que celui d'éviter l'apocalypse, mais ne laissez jamais dire que Numéro Five Hargreeves vise bas. En plus, c'est tout simplement ridicule.

« ...Parler ? » dit Klaus, sans certitude.

« Oui », dit Numéro Five. Il serre la mâchoire, et il sait que c'est un menteur de merde, mais il doit utiliser toute sa capacité d'acteur pour prétendre qu'il sait vraiment ce qu'il fait. Peut-être qu'il se convaincra tout seul.

Les yeux de Klaus flottent sur Five dans ce qui est devenu un contrôle très familier. Five attend (la plupart du temps) patiemment que Klaus se rassure que Five ne va pas mourir d'une hémorragie interne dans la minute qui suit.

« … Devrions-nous aller dans la salle commune ? » demande Klaus. Sa main droite joue avec l'ourlet de sa chemise, et son autre main se balade nerveusement sur le mur, les ongles grattant le béton.

« Non », répond Five. Il sait qu'il s'accrochera à n'importe quel moyen pour retarder encore plus le moment, et il ne peut plus le faire. Il ne peut pas, putain. « Juste ici. »

« Oh. Hum, ok. » Klaus lève les yeux sur le visage de Five, puis s'éloigne rapidement. « Alors - alors que faire... »

« Je ne te déteste pas. »

Les mots claquent dans l'espace entre eux avec la force d'un marteau de forgeron, avec à peu près le même effet. Klaus se secoue si brusquement qu'il tombe sur le cul, et finit par cligner des yeux, confusément, à cause d'un désordre de tissu et de membres.

Cette confusion fait plus mal que ce à quoi Five s'attendait.

Ce n'est pas... il n'est pas _si_ mal, sûrement ? Klaus doit savoir, à un certain niveau, même s'il n'est pas conscient, que Five ne le déteste pas. Il ne pourrait jamais le _détester_.

N'est-ce pas ?

« … Um. » dit Klaus. « Es-tu - es-tu sûr que... »

« _Je ne te déteste pas_ », Five interrompt. Il _ne peut pas_ laisser Klaus finir cette phrase, il ne peut pas, il n'est pas sûr qu'il survivrait. Five continue de parler, parce que s'il parle, alors Klaus ne parle pas et cela semble être l'option qui ne l'enverra pas dans une spirale de haine de soi. « Je ne te déteste pas, je le jure. Je ne pourrais jamais te détester, tu es mon _frère_ , j'étais juste en colère et frustré et je me suis défoulé sur toi et je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. J'ai essayé de repousser le fait que mon bras soit parti maintenant et je n'ai pas pensé à l'effet que cela aurait sur toi de l'avoir enlevé et j'aurais dû, ça devait _craindre_ et je n'ai même pas demandé si tu allais bien, je suis désolé. Et peut-être que j'aurais pu empêcher l'incident du blizzard de se produire si je t'avais demandé _pourquoi_ tu étais si obsédé par la médecine et si nous en avions parlé et si nous t'avions aidé à comprendre que je ne vais pas tomber raide mort même si tu me regardes de travers. Et je suis désolé d'avoir provoqué ces bagarres - je sais que je me suis excusé avant, mais ensuite je suis parti et je l'ai refait et ça n'arrivera pas cette fois, je te le promets. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait croire que je te déteste, ce n'est pas le cas, je te le promets, tu es mon frère et je t'aime. »

Five s'arrête de parler et essaie d'aspirer plus d'air que ses poumons ne peuvent physiquement en contenir. Il n'avait pas prévu de dire tout cela en une seule fois, mais il a insisté pour être dit le plus rapidement possible, et il a accepté. Klaus - oh mon Dieu, Klaus pensait vraiment que Five le détestait. Il le pensait vraiment.

La vue de Five est floue au point qu'il ne peut pas voir Klaus, mais il entend assez bien le « Oh » silencieux et étonné. Cela rend les choses plus floues.

Five réalise, ennuyeusement, que c'est la première fois qu'il dit à Klaus « Je t'aime ». Il l'a dit à Delores et à ses frères et sœurs enterrés, mais pas à Klaus. Pas une seule fois en dix-neuf ans de vie.

Five a perdu de vue le nombre de fois où Klaus lui a dit « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime », répète Five, et promet qu'il perdra aussi la trace de cela.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 6 : for the ones who need a hand**

**pour ceux qui ont besoin d'aide**

L'hiver passe à toute allure. C'est toujours une corvée, mais cette année en particulier. Five ne peut pas vraiment sortir - ou quand il le peut, Klaus doit le porter et il ne peut pas faire grand-chose d'autre que rester assis. En revanche, Klaus lui fait un fabuleux trône de neige, qui est bien accueilli.

Ils travaillent à travers les choses. Certaines choses sont plus difficiles que d'autres, et Klaus a toujours la forte envie de s'assurer qu'ils ont un manuel de médecine quelconque ou de passer à cinq heures du matin, mais il gère... Il va de mieux en mieux.

D'autant plus que Five semble avoir fait de sa mission personnelle (un peu en dessous de celle de retourner dans le passé, mais au-dessus de celle de vénérer l'autel des mathématiques, ce qui signifie qu'il est  _ sérieux _ ) de s'assurer que Klaus sait qu'il n'est absolument pas détesté. Irritant et ennuyeux, certes, mais Klaus  _ le _ savait et en tire une certaine fierté.

Après près de six ans, Five  _ se lance _ enfin dans les câlins. Klaus ne sait pas s'il doit flipper, se féliciter ou chercher dans le désert le reste de la nouvelle race d'humains de la Terre. Il décide finalement de choisir la deuxième option, tout en faisant quelques blagues à Five pour lui dire qu'il est un peu en retard pour montrer les signes de l'apocalypse.

« Tais-toi », lui dit Five dans l'épaule. Il est presque aussi grand que Klaus maintenant. C'est bizarre, en quelque sorte, mais c'est Klaus qui ne vieillit pas ici. Il est logique que Five devienne plus grand. Mais il pourrait avoir fini de grandir maintenant. Klaus n'est pas vraiment sûr de savoir quand la croissance s'arrêtera ; la plupart de ces adolescents sont une brume agréablement floue entrecoupée de coups de feu.

« Jamais », répond joyeusement Klaus, en le serrant dans ses bras. « Je t'aime, mon frère. »

« Je t'aime », marmonne Five. Il est encore assez mal à l'aise à l'idée de le dire, mais il semble déterminé à s'y habituer par la répétition pure et simple. Klaus ne se dispute pas vraiment. Il ne se souvient pas que quelqu'un lui ait déjà dit ça, même Ben. Klaus savait que Ben l'aimait (c'était la seule explication pour laquelle il est resté, franchement), mais il ne l'a jamais vraiment dit. Klaus n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé avant, mais maintenant il se dit que Ben pensait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une  _ autre _ dépendance, parce que Klaus connaît les dépendances et, bien. Il est accro. Complètement et totalement.

Klaus le serre un peu plus avant de lâcher prise. Il garde un bras enroulé autour de l'épaule de Five, et entre ça et la canne, Five peut marcher normalement. Ils se traînent vers la porte. Klaus l'ouvre, et c'est le souffle obligatoire de l'air froid de l'hiver.

Five prend une grande respiration et sourit un peu. Klaus est d'accord. Il n'est pas vraiment la meilleure personne pour remarquer les fluctuations de l'atmosphère, mais le sous-sol devient parfois insupportablement étouffant. L'odeur de neige est exactement ce que le médecin a prescrit - Klaus devrait le savoir, étant le plus proche d'un médecin qu'ils ont, et celui qui l'a prescrit.

Ils sortent et laissent la porte ouverte. Le jour est clair et sans nuage, la neige fraîche et blanche. Klaus ne se souvient pas d'avoir vu un tel spectacle de son vivant.

Après avoir fait asseoir Five sur son trône de neige, Klaus recule et tape dans ses mains. « Hé ! Tu sais, on est presque en février. »

Five le fronce les sourcils. « Oui... ? »

« Eh bien », dit Klaus. « Je soupçonne que tu n'es pas sorti en douce pour offrir un cadeau de St Valentin à Delores. »

Five devient aussi blanc que son trône de neige. « Oh, mon Dieu. »

« Relax, relax ! » Klaus agite les mains. « Il est encore temps ! Tu vas bien ! »

« Non, ça ne va pas ! » Five regards agités vers l'entrée. « C'est seulement notre deuxième Saint-Valentin ensemble, et j'ai déjà manqué notre premier anniversaire. Que va-t-elle dire ? »

« Euh » , Klaus se tape la tête. « Elle dira qu'elle est juste heureuse que tu aies survécu à tes blessures, et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de cadeaux fantaisistes parce que ton cœur est le seul cadeau qu'elle demandera jamais, ou quelque chose comme ça parce que vous êtes absurdement stupides. Je vais devoir apprendre à diagnostiquer et à traiter votre éventuel diabète. »

Klaus voit Five rougir d'un rouge extrêmement profond, ce qui est toujours amusant. Five avale et essaie de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Klaus.

« Eh bien », dit Five, en ignorant le sourire de Klaus. « Ça - ah, c'est possible. Mais je veux quand même lui offrir quelque chose. L'année dernière, on s'est juste assis dehors et on a regardé le coucher de soleil avec du vin, c'était sympa. »

« C'est vrai, tu l'as fait ! » Klaus applaudit. « Tu peux le refaire ! »

Five fronce les sourcils et plisse ses lèvres. « Je ne veux pas me répéter... »

« Ah ! » Klaus lève un doigt. « Mais tu ne te répèteras pas, tu en feras une tradition. »

Les sourcils de Five remontent, et il a l'air pensif. «  _ Hmm... _ »

« Fais-moi confiance », lui assure Klaus. « Les traditions sont une partie importante de toute relation. »

« … Comment tu sais ça ? » Five demande. « Tu as dit que ta plus longue relation était de trois semaines. »

« Oui, mais il parlait beaucoup de sa fiancée. Et j'ai beaucoup regardé Dr. Phil en désintox. Je suis pratiquement un expert ! »

Five le regarde pendant quelques secondes. Puis il rejette visiblement les premiers commentaires qui lui viennent à l'esprit avant de se résoudre à dire : « Je vois. »

Klaus tire la langue et recommence à faire les cent pas. Pour s'amuser, il pose son pied gauche sur la neige mais laisse son pied droit s'enfoncer à chaque pas. En regardant derrière lui, une ligne de pas du pied droit traîne derrière lui. Klaus retourne ensuite à son point de départ et commence à faire une ligne de pas du pied gauche parallèle à la première, à un intervalle de deux mètres.

« Je pense que je vais le faire », décide Five. « En faire une tradition, je veux dire. Ce serait - bien. »

« Oh, excellent ! » Klaus gazouille. Il prend du recul et examine son travail. Les empreintes de pas s'éloignent de la bibliothèque, et semblent appartenir à un géant aux pieds très petits. Klaus décide qu'il peut faire mieux, et cherche une parcelle de neige non perturbée.

Five marmonne et se penche en arrière sur son trône. Une forte brise souffle et ébouriffe les cheveux de Klaus. Il s'en empare et les maintient distraitement avec un peu d'énergie. Puis il se demande s'il ne pourrait pas changer de coiffure. C'est une idée intéressante. Il a fait  _ beaucoup  _ de kilomètres avec sa garde-robe illimitée - cinq ans de pratique et il a à peine parcouru la moitié de ses idées jusqu'à présent. De nouvelles coiffures pourraient lui offrir suffisamment de matière pour le reste de sa vie. Mais il aime ses cheveux actuels...

Klaus débat des avantages et des inconvénients alors qu'il réalise une sculpture élaborée qui finit par être une reconstruction de l'Opéra de Sydney. C'est intéressant, d'autant plus que Klaus n'a jamais vu l'Opéra de Sydney. Il a peut-être vu une photo une fois, lorsqu'ils apprenaient à connaître les monuments célèbres, mais c'était à l'âge de huit ans, alors Klaus a peut-être confondu l'Opéra avec l'Empire State Building. Il y a certainement beaucoup de remparts pour un opéra.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu penses de - » dit Klaus, se tournant vers Five, pour ensuite se couper.

Five est affalé sur son trône de neige dans ce qui semble être une position très inconfortable. Il a réussi à s'endormir, mais son souffle fait lentement fondre le bras du trône. Le capuchon de son manteau est relevé, et la fausse fourrure frôle son nez de temps en temps, ce qui l'incite à froncer le visage et à renifler un peu. Il a l'air à la fois ridicule et adorable, et Klaus n'a jamais autant souhaité avoir un appareil photo qu'aujourd'hui.

Klaus s'empêche de roucouler par la seule force de sa volonté lorsqu'il se rend sur le terrain de Five. Il se penche pour mieux voir.

Five s'enfonce plus profondément dans son manteau, jusqu'à ce que seul un éclat de son visage soit visible. Il ressemble à un bébé koala. Klaus sourit.

« Et ça », murmure Klaus à Five, « c'est le moment de chantage numéro 2 976. »

Five marmonne un peu dans son sommeil. Klaus sourit plus fort.

« Très bien », dit-il. « Allons à l'intérieur avant que tu ne deviennes une glace. »

Klaus ramasse son frère. Five est assez lourd maintenant qu'il doit puiser dans ses réserves pour le porter confortablement, et Klaus pense avec nostalgie à l'époque où il était un petit adolescent et où il était beaucoup plus grand pour voyager. Bien sûr, il était aussi beaucoup moins enclin à  _ laisser _ Klaus le porter à l'époque, donc c'était un problème différent. L'heure du coucher n'était certainement jamais ennuyeuse.

« Tu sais », dit Klaus en s'assurant que sa voix ne soit pas audible par les oreilles humaines, « le seul point positif de tout ce gâchis est que tu ne te disputes plus à propos du sommeil. Ou alors, je suppose que tu te plains beaucoup, mais tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'en as pas besoin. J'ai essayé de trouver un moyen de conserver cette partie une fois que tu auras guéri jusqu'au bout, mais jusqu'à présent, pas de dés. Je suppose que tu ne peux pas rester aussi agréable pour toujours ? »

Five marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble étrangement à un fragment de pi, et s'enfonce plus profondément dans la poitrine de Klaus.

« Ouais, c'est un vœu pieux », soupire Klaus, et le coup de pouce ouvre la porte de la chambre de Five.

Five est bien plus collant qu'il n'a le droit de l'être, vu qu'il n'a qu'un bras. Il faut plusieurs minutes à Klaus pour se démêler, puis il se gifle quand il réalise qu'il aurait pu simplement abandonner la corporéité. Il décide de ne jamais parler de cette petite aventure à qui que ce soit.

Klaus vérifie rapidement l’état de Five et se force à s'éloigner lorsqu'il confirme qu'aucun des pansements n'est agité. Il se rappelle que tout va bien, et que rien n'est mauvais si ça ne semble pas être le cas. Five va bien, et il va le rester.

Klaus respire profondément pendant quelques secondes, et se détend.

« Je vais parler à Delores », dit-il à Five. Il lui fait signe de partir. « Je t'aime, Five. »

Five marmonne encore quelque chose, et Klaus choisit de croire qu'il le dit en retour. Il sourit jusqu'à la salle commune.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 6 : for the ones who need a hand**

**pour ceux qui ont besoin d'aide**

Five descend en bas de la rue. « Rappelle-moi pourquoi on fait ça ? » soupire-t-il.

« Parce que ! » Klaus lève les bras. « C'est une célébration de la vie, de l'amour et du bonheur, quelque chose pour marquer l'occasion capitale qui s'est produite. Je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial. »

« Je ne pensais pas faire  _ ça _ pour mon anniversaire », argumente Five.

« Oh, non », dit Klaus en agitant la main. « C'est pour moi. Je fête la fin des nombres premiers pour l'avenir prévisible. »

Five sniffe. « Tu vas avoir 37 ans l'année prochaine. »

« Et tu peux parier que je vais ignorer ça ! » Klaus saute sur un morceau de décombres. « Je n'ai pas  _ vraiment _ trente-six ans de toute façon. Éternellement vingt-neuf ans, c'est moi ! J'ai trouvé la clé de l'immortalité, et je ne la partage pas. Toi, par contre, tu as des cheveux gris et des rides à attendre avec impatience. »

« Un jour », Five hausse les épaules. « Et tu sais que vingt-neuf est un nombre premier, aussi. »

Klaus s'arrête et fronce les sourcils, et commence à compter sur ses doigts.

« ....Fils de  _ pute _ », dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Five rit. Le son retentit à travers le paysage, rebondissant sur les ruines. C'est un son étrange à entendre dans l'apocalypse, mais Five s'est habitué à beaucoup de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais crue auparavant.

Le moignon de son bras droit sort de la manche coupée de sa veste. L'air n'est pas très frais, mais il vaut mieux être préparé. Il y a encore des moments où il la regarde et ressent un effet de surprise et d'inconfort, mais il s'y habitue. Klaus a l'air moins hanté maintenant, quand il le voit.

Ils s'adaptent.

« Ici ? » Five dit, il s'arrête. Il regarde autour de lui. Les bâtiments sont plus ou moins tous à niveau, quelques murs solitaires et courageux s'élèvent au-dessus de la hauteur de la tête.

« Oui », Klaus s'arrête aussi, et Five le remarque en train de tordre le bord de sa chemise.

Five regarde à nouveau autour de lui. « C'est bien », propose-t-il.

« Ouais », dit encore Klaus. Il y a un regard distant dans ses yeux. Il se retourne lentement.

« ... On n'est pas obligé, tu sais » dit Five au bout d'un moment. « Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas prêt. Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, alors... »

Klaus se secoue. « Non », dit-il. « Je ne veux pas le remettre à plus tard. Et ça fait un an, et tu es à nouveau guéri et aveugle, alors c'est le bon moment comme tout. »

« Si tu m'appelles encore 'aveugle', je te poignarde », lui dit Five. Il se téléporte de plusieurs mètres sur le côté. « Mais oui, je suis prêt à partir si tu l'es. »

Il a mis plusieurs mois à se recycler dans ses pouvoirs - la perte d'un bras a fait que son objectif a été légèrement dévié, et il doit encore  _ penser _ délibérément à en rendre compte à chaque fois qu'il saute. Mais cela devient peu à peu une seconde nature, et il estime qu'il sera capable de sauter avec la même facilité irréfléchie qu'auparavant d'ici un an.

Klaus hoche lentement la tête. « D'accord », dit-il. « Ouais. »

Puis il s'avance et réussit à taper sur l'épaule de Five avant de pouvoir sauter. « Tag, c'est toi ! »

Avant que Five ne puisse riposter, il est parti.

Five siffle de rage, avant de tourner en rond et de balayer la rue. Klaus réapparaît à une quinzaine de mètres, lui envoie un baiser, et se réfugie derrière un mur en ruine.

Naturellement, sauter derrière le mur ne donne rien. Five se précipite autour des décombres, en se tordant la tête pour chercher un signe de mouvement.

Les règles du jeu sont différentes de la normale - d'une part, elles sont beaucoup plus ouvertes. Il n'y a rien qui dépasse de plus d'un mètre le niveau de sa tête. Il a fallu des mois à Klaus pour se faire à l'idée de rejouer à Ghost Tag, et il a catégoriquement opposé son veto à tout endroit présentant des ruines susceptibles de tomber. Five ne peut pas dire qu'il n'est pas soulagé. S'ils parviennent un jour à retrouver un terrain de jeu plus varié, il prévoit de vérifier les résultats pendant des  _ semaines _ avant le premier match.

Mais pour l'instant, il doit rester vigilant. Klaus est désavantagé, car il doit rester visible lorsqu'il est à plus de vingt pieds de Five, mais Five a découvert qu'il est étonnamment doué pour se cacher. Il y a de fortes chances qu'il ait trouvé un endroit où se cacher. D'un autre côté, ce serait très ennuyeux, et s'il y a une chose que Klaus déteste, c'est l'ennui. Ils n'ont pas joué depuis un an, se cacher tout le temps serait honnêtement  _ décevant. _

Five saute à un endroit précis, puis à un autre. Il est exposé, mais avec un peu de chance, le déplacement rapide lui permettra d'apercevoir Klaus  _ quelque part _ . S'il ne se cache pas, alors il y a peu d'endroits où il peut courir.

Au troisième saut, Five a de la chance. Il atterrit dans un autre endroit dégagé, et entend un bruit de surprise étouffé derrière lui. Il tourne en rond juste à temps pour voir Klaus disparaître, à quinze pieds de lui.

Five ne perd pas de temps. Il saute par-dessus le mur sur son chemin et atterrit sur un morceau de béton plat et des cloisons sèches disposées en biais. Il court dans la pente et jette un coup d'œil à l'endroit d'où il a sauté.

Bien sûr, Klaus se rematérialise près du bord de l'endroit dégagé et regarde nerveusement autour de lui. Les règles stipulent clairement qu'il ne peut être invisible que s'il _ sait _ qu'il est à moins de vingt pieds de Five.

Five saisit son moment. Un saut rapide et -

« Tag ! » dit-il triomphalement, et il saute rapidement aussi loin qu'il le peut.

Five a une meilleure orientation spatiale que la plupart des gens, mais même lui peut avoir le vertige après trop de sauts. En même temps, il peut se sentir proche de sa limite. Il a probablement encore quelques bons sauts à faire, avant de devoir se reposer pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Il décide de trouver une cachette. Il ne le fait presque jamais, ce qui devrait être inattendu, et il  _ est _ censé faire les cent pas.

La recherche est une expérience éprouvante. Five découvre les inconvénients d'être dans un espace exposé alors qu'il  _ n _ 'y est  _ pas _ . Deux fois, il doit s'éloigner au moindre murmure et il n'est même pas sûr que Klaus était là. C'est toujours angoissant quand Klaus est là. Five attribue au moins un tiers de sa paranoïa au fait de jouer au Ghost Tag.

Finalement, il trouve une place. Il se cache sous ce qui était probablement une librairie pour adultes, sous deux étagères tombées qui forment une petite poche. Dans un élan d'humour noir, il se dit que c'est une bonne chose que son bras ne soit plus là, car il est  _ très _ serré.

Five attend, et il compte les secondes.

C'est huit minutes plus tard que Klaus le retrouve enfin. Five a suffisamment récupéré pour sauter à nouveau à ce moment-là, et il le fait. Rester si longtemps dans une position aussi serrée était probablement une mauvaise idée, car il trébuche à l'atterrissage et prend une seconde de trop pour se débarrasser de la sensation de picotements dans ses membres.

« Tag ! » Klaus crie alors qu'il tape sur le dos de Five. Five maudit et saute à nouveau.

Ils jouent encore pendant deux heures avant d'arrêter. À la fin, Five est en sueur et épuisé, et il est complètement incapable de se concentrer pour sauter. Il sourit aussi plus fort qu'il ne se souvient avoir jamais fait au cours de l'année écoulée.

Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne flippe pas quand son frère lui rend son sourire, parfaitement propre et sans sueur.

« Je vais te frapper », dit Five alors qu'il s'effondre sur le sol poussiéreux. Il louche sur Klaus. « Je vais vraiment le faire. Tu ne peux pas au moins  _ avoir l'air _ fatigué ? »

« Mais  _ Five _ », dit Klaus, les yeux écarquillés, en mettant une main sur son cœur. « Ce serait  _ mentir _ . »

« Va te faire foutre », dit Five. Il s'étire et gémit quand son dos se soulève.

« Non, ça va être l'autre moi », dit Klaus joyeusement.

Five roule la tête pour le regarder. « Quoi ? » dit-il, quand il ne peut pas analyser le sens des mots de Klaus.

Klaus regarde très sérieusement Five. «  _ Mein lieber bruder _ », dit-il en se penchant vers l'avant. « Si tu penses que je vais retourner dans le passé pour rencontrer mon moi passé et que nous  _ n'allons pas _ baiser, tu as mal compris des choses très fondamentales sur moi. »

Five essaye d’intégrer les mots pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis il décide rapidement que rien de notable ne s'est passé dans la minute écoulée et la supprime de l'existence.

« Quand veux-tu rejouer à Ghost Tag ? » demande-t-il.

Klaus lui sourit avec un sourire suffisant. Five n'a aucune idée du pourquoi, et le transmet en essayant de mettre le feu à Klaus avec son esprit.

« Hm », dit Klaus, en mettant ses mains dans ses poches et en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il regarde le paysage, ce qui signifie que Five peut arrêter de regarder. « Je ne sais pas. La semaine prochaine, peut-être ? »

« D'accord », dit Five. « Ça a l'air bien. Mais je pense qu'on devrait rentrer maintenant. Delores va bientôt s'inquiéter. »

Klaus se tape la tête. « Tu vas te lever ? »

« Non », dit Five. Il lève le bras en signe de silence.

Klaus rit, et s'agenouille à côté de Five. Five accroche son bras autour du cou de son frère, et Klaus se lève avec Five sur son dos.

« La menace de chantage standard s'applique », dit Five, alors qu'ils se mettent en route. Il pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Klaus.

« Naturellement », dit Klaus, la gaieté coulant de sa voix. « Éviscération, poignardage, discrédit, tout ça. »

« J'ai  _ fait _ des progrès sur ce point, tu n'es pas invincible », menace Five.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais », dit Klaus avec éclat. « Mais je voudrais juste noter, pour mémoire, que j'ai plus de trois mille façons de te faire chanter, et je suppose que tu as beaucoup moins de moyens de riposte. »

Five renifle, et se retourne pour regarder le paysage passer. Klaus avance assez lentement pour pouvoir ramasser des morceaux de décombres superposés, des barres d'armature qui se tordent en plusieurs morceaux comme des tâteurs. Il n'y a pas un seul bâtiment debout dans cette partie de la ville, juste une dévastation à perte de vue.

Five regarde le ciel. Il reste plusieurs heures de lumière du jour. Il pense au dîner tranquille qu'il va avoir avec Delores pour célébrer leur anniversaire, et à la fête en plein air que Klaus a insisté pour organiser pour leur anniversaire. Il pense à la façon dont il va danser avec Delores, une de ces valses lentes qu'elle aime beaucoup. Il pense aux jours qui s'étirent devant eux, pleins de possibilités.

« Je t'aime, Klaus », dit Five.

La main de Klaus se tend pour serrer la sienne. « Je t'aime aussi, Five. »


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 6 : for the ones who need a hand**

**pour ceux qui ont besoin d'aide**

Les marqueurs sont encore debout. Klaus n'est pas sûr de savoir comment. Ce n'est pas comme si le petit Five les avait fabriqués dans un souci de durabilité. Mais les voici, des tissus en lambeaux attachés à des poteaux métalliques, marquant les seules tombes de l'apocalypse.

Klaus tend la main et effleure doucement la sienne. Le tissu - un vrai chiffon à ce stade, et c'est généreux - s'éloigne de ses doigts.

« Hé, les gars », dit Klaus.

La zone est également silencieuse.

« Five arrive », dit Klaus. « Je suis un peu en avance. Je voulais juste dire bonjour. Et joyeux anniversaire. »

Klaus penche la tête en arrière et regarde le ciel. Il est couvert, mais ne ressemble pas à de la pluie. C'est bien. Ils peuvent rester aussi longtemps qu'ils veulent. Delores leur a dit qu'elle était d'accord pour rester derrière, et de ne pas s'inquiéter de savoir combien de temps ils sont partis. Ils seront probablement de retour à l'aube, mais peut-être pas.

« Luther », dit Klaus. « Tu apprécieras ça. Five a finalement réussi à remettre la voiture en marche. Il s'est avéré que c'était un problème avec les soupapes, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je suis toujours d'avis qu'elle est maudite, mais ne dis pas ça à Five. »

Le marqueur de Luther est le plus grand. Five a dit qu'il l'avait fait exprès, mais Klaus l'a regardé faire, avant qu'il ne sache qu'il pouvait se matérialiser, et il est presque sûr que c'est une coïncidence. Five pleurait trop fort pour remarquer la longueur des poteaux qu'il utilisait.

(«  _ Pourquoi Vanya n'est pas la plus courte, alors ? _ » _ demande Klaus. _

_ « Tais-toi _ » _ , dit Five, en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son côté. Le vent siffle sur les rochers _ ).

« Diego », Klaus se retourne un peu. « Oui, nous avons apporté des couteaux. Et un pistolet. Il n'y a _ toujours _ rien pour les utiliser, mais Five insiste. Vous deux avez toujours été malsainement obsédés par les objets tranchants. »

Le marqueur de Diego est le plus précaire, mais il tient toujours le coup. Il y a ce qui pourrait être un vague morceau de tissu attaché à lui, et il est penché à un angle de près de quarante degrés. Five peut vouloir le fixer ou non. Klaus n'est pas sûr lui-même.

( _ « Nous pouvons décider la prochaine fois", dit Klaus. _

_ « Ouais", dit Five, en se retournant. Il ferme les yeux _ ).

« Allison », Klaus regarde le troisième marqueur. « Je sais que j'ai promis de le faire manger mieux, mais c'est comme se battre avec un bambin grincheux, dont je sais que tu as l'expérience, alors ne me dis pas que c'est facile. J'ai dû l'empêcher de manger un Twinkie il y a deux mois. Il a essayé de faire valoir qu'ils n'ont pas de durée de conservation, mais je sais de première main que ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai dû utiliser de très petits mots, c'est terrible. Mais je vais continuer à essayer. »

Le marqueur d'Allison a une de ses jupes préférées attachée à lui. C'était aussi la préférée de Klaus, c'est pourquoi il porte une réplique en ce moment. Bien sûr, la jupe sur le poteau est tellement usée qu'on ne pourrait pas dire qu'elle en était une à moins de la voir mise là.

( _ « Jolie robe _ » _ , dit Five, quand il la voit. _

_ «  _ **_Danke_ ** » _ , dit Klaus, en agitant le tissu. Ils partagent un regard solennel, doux-amer _ ).

« Vanya », dit Klaus, face au dernier marqueur. « Je promets que je vais prendre soin de lui. Il va bien, alors ne croyez pas qu'il dit ça quand il vous dit qu'il va bien. En fait, c'est vrai. Il y a eu une alerte avec de la fièvre il y a environ quatre mois, mais il s'en est bien sorti. »

Comme Five n'a jamais retrouvé son corps, il n'a mis en place son marqueur (ou celui de Ben) que trois mois après son arrivée dans l'apocalypse. En conséquence, le sien a été plus soigné. Il est toujours debout, grand et fort, le seul monument qui n'a pas été touché par la désolation autour d'eux.

( _ « Elle sera la dernière debout, il suffit de regarder _ » _ , dit Klaus. _

_ « Eh bien, elle a toujours été ma préférée _ » _ , Five réplique. Il fixe le repère avec un mélange de chagrin et d'amour désespéré, jusqu'aux os _ ).

Lentement, Klaus se tourne vers le marqueur qui se trouve à côté du sien. Il a également été construit avec plus de soin, mais il a été placé à un endroit qui a changé au fil du temps et maintenant il est presque aussi précaire que celui de Diego. Le tissu pend du haut, à peu près au niveau de la poitrine, le poteau s'est fortement incliné.

« Ben », dit Klaus. « ...Hey. Je... euh. »

Une légère brise fait balancer le tissu doucement.

« Ouais », avale Klaus. « Ouais. »

( _ « Tu ne vas rien lui dire ? _ »

_ « Il sait déjà tout. _ »)

Klaus regarde autour des tombes. Il soupire. Le vent passe de nouveau.

« Joyeux anniversaire, tout le monde », dit-il.

« Hé », Five crie : « Je voulais le dire en premier. »

Klaus se retourne et sourit à Five. « Alors tu aurais dû arriver plus vite, le vieux », dit-il.

Five s'ébroue. « J'ai trente et un ans, Klaus, je ne suis pas une personne âgée. »

« Oh ? » Klaus lève un sourcil. « Il me semble que tu es la personne la plus âgée du monde. »

Five roule les yeux. « Ouais, ouais, rigole, salaud immortel. »

Klaus sourit, et essaie de ne pas être évident dans la façon dont il regarde. Five a bien vieilli pour un survivant post-apocalyptique, ce que Klaus rejette entièrement grâce à ses propres efforts pour empêcher son frère de gagner des cheveux gris un moment plus tôt qu'il ne le devrait. Son visage est toujours lisse et sans rides, à l'exception de cette seule ride sur son front qu'il a eue en fronçant les sourcils à cause de ses équations. Son bras manquant est maintenant un spectacle familier, et Klaus n'y pense même plus.

Five a trente et un, maintenant. Klaus essaie de le mémoriser, chaque mouvement et chaque ligne, parce qu'il a trente et un ans et est plus âgé que Klaus et qu'il en aura bientôt l'air. L'année prochaine, il aura trente-deux, trente-trois, trente-quatre ans, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux soient complètement gris et qu'il soit courbé, la main noueuse et le visage ridé. Les ruines autour d'eux sont inchangées, les tombes sont exactement les mêmes que l'année dernière, et Klaus est éternellement, à jamais jeune. Dans le monde entier, Five est la seule chose qui vieillit.

« Hé, tout le monde », dit Five aux tombes. « J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas fait la morale. Je suis ici pour vous sauver. »

Klaus renifle. « Je ne reçois aucun respect. »

« Tu as exactement ce que tu mérites », dit Five. Il se retourne vers les tombes et soupire. « Il y a eu un autre revers. Un numéro mal placé - je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais j'ai dû défaire huit mois de travail. Il va encore falloir un certain temps avant de pouvoir revenir. Je suis désolé. »

Généralement, il échappe à l'effondrement épique qui s'est produit lorsqu'il a réalisé l'erreur. Klaus a passé des semaines à tirer le Five de son cafard, et a sérieusement réfléchi à la façon de se rendre sourd.

« On dirait que ce ne sera pas notre dernière discussion d'anniversaire après tout », dit Klaus avec enthousiasme. Son cœur se tord à ce sujet, pour des raisons similaires et différentes de celles de Five.

C'était dur pour Five. Il était si certain qu'il se rapprochait de la réponse. L'année dernière, il a dû faire face au fait qu'il était maintenant plus âgé que ses frères et sœurs ne l'avaient jamais été, et la plupart de leur visite a été passée à pleurer. Il leur avait promis qu'il le ferait d'ici l'année prochaine.

« Ouais », dit Five, sans faire de bruit. Klaus l'embrasse. Five le serre dans ses bras, et ils restent là pendant une minute environ, dans l'air calme du soir.

Five renifle un peu, et recule. « Alors », dit-il, avec un petit sourire. « Tu leur as déjà dit que tu étais un copain de premier ordre ? »

Klaus gémit. «  _ Non _ », dit-il. « Je ne l'ai  _ pas fait _ , parce que ce n'est  _ pas une chose réelle _ . Je refuse. »

« Trente-et-un et soit vingt-neuf, soit quarante-sept, c'est vrai dans les deux sens », dit M. Five. Il sourit maintenant, ce salaud suffisant.

« Non », Klaus met ses mains sur ses oreilles. « Lalalala, je ne t'entends pas ~ »

« Tu continues à le nier, mais cela ne devient pas moins vrai", dit Five.

Klaus lui jette un sale regard et lui tire la langue. Ce n'est pas mature, mais il ne s'est jamais soucié de cela.

Five lève un sourcil, et s'assoit par terre devant les tombes. Il les regarde, et son expression s'estompe en un regard perdu et mélancolique.

Klaus est assis à côté de lui, les épaules qui se cognent. « Hé », dit-il. « Tu vas l'avoir. C'est bon. »

« Je sais », dit Five. Son expression ne change pas.

Klaus le prend dans ses bras. Five ne résiste pas.

« Je sais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur deux jours », dit Five au bout d'un moment. « Mais on pourrait... »

« Bien sûr », dit Klaus. « Je n'ai pas vu l'ancienne base depuis des lustres. »

Revenir chaque année dans leur ville natale pour rendre visite à leurs frères et sœurs n'est pas vraiment très pratique. Ils l'ont dépouillée de pratiquement toutes ses réserves il y a des années et ont déménagé. Pas vers la ville la plus proche, celle qui a été construite sur un réservoir et inondée il y a plus de dix ans. C'est un marécage maintenant, et Klaus ne laisse pas Five  _ s'approcher _ de ce lieu de reproduction des insectes et des maladies.

Ils ont donc déménagé dans la ville suivante, et celle-ci est un voyage de quatre jours en voiture. Ce serait plus rapide, mais ils ne peuvent pas conduire sur les routes actuelles parce qu'ils sont encombrés de voitures mortes et que leur propre voiture tombe en panne toutes les deux heures environ. C'est la moins problématique qu'ils aient pu trouver.

Cette année, il y a eu un moment passionnant où la voiture a roulé sur un terrain instable et a failli se retourner lorsque quelque chose a cédé. Klaus s'est rarement déplacé aussi vite, et a brièvement imité Luther pour pouvoir repousser la voiture sur un sol stable. C'est la première fois depuis des années qu'il doit se défaire de sa corporéité pour se remettre.

Non, ce n'est vraiment pas très pratique.

Mais aucun d'eux ne suggère d'arrêter de venir.

Ils s'assoient en silence à côté des tombes pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Klaus ne lâche pas Five, et Five ne quitte pas des yeux les balises. Klaus se demande s'il leur parle.

Finalement, Five s'agite. Klaus se laisse aller sans protester. Five se redresse et regarde le ciel.

« On devrait retourner voir Delores », dit-il. « Au revoir, tout le monde. Nous reviendrons demain. »

Klaus fait signe au revoir (main gauche), et il suit Five comme ils sont venus.

« Ce sera bien de revoir la bibliothèque », dit Klaus en se frayant un chemin parmi les décombres. La lune n'est pas très brillante ce soir, ce qui est très impoli, et ils doivent donc loucher pour distinguer les endroits clairs.

« Nostalgique », dit Five, et Klaus voit une petite excentricité de ses lèvres. Oh, bien, il n'est pas  _ vraiment _ déprimé, juste un peu déprimé. Cela rend les choses plus faciles.

« Ouais », dit Klaus en souriant. « On peut regarder ton vieux - »

Et puis il y a un homme.

Il est grand, plus grand que Klaus, il a des cheveux de sable et un bronzage de surfeur, un collier en dents de requin, des yeux bleus et du sang qui coule d'un trou dans sa poitrine, une main tendue qui effleure Klaus et un gémissement bas et rauque qui lui arrache la gorge et -

\- Klaus _ crie _ , à moitié par peur et à moitié par choc, et il se secoue, tombe au sol et perd son emprise sur la visibilité et -

\- La tête de Five tourne si vite que Klaus peut entendre son cou se briser et il s'écrie «  _ Klaus  _ ? » parce qu'il n'a jamais entendu Klaus crier comme ça, pas une fois en dix-huit ans mais -

\- Klaus connaît ce cri avant même que son cerveau ne le rattrape, car il a passé vingt-neuf ans à le tenir dans sa gorge à chaque fois qu'il se retournait et son corps sait quoi faire avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qui se passe car -

\- devant lui se trouve un fantôme, un  _ putain de fantôme _ , quelque chose qu'il n'a pas vu depuis près de deux décennies, quelque chose qu'il pensait avoir oublié, mais il réalise maintenant qu'il était si naïf de le penser parce que son cœur bat la chamade et que ses poumons sont gelés et qu'il  _ regarde fixement _ et -

«  _ Klaus ! _ »

\- Five regarde frénétiquement autour de lui et Klaus se fait frapper avec un seau d'eau glacée parce qu'il a cessé d'être corporel. Five ne sait pas et ça se rapproche et -

\- il s'impose dans la visibilité et bégaie « F-fantôme -  _ fantôme _ \- » en le pointant du doigt et -

\- il y en a une autre, une jeune femme en robe victorienne et à la gorge tranchée, qui le regarde et ouvre la bouche et -

\- un autre, un homme en blouse de laboratoire tachée de sang et -

« Klaus, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, qu'est-ce que... »

\- une petite fille aux tristes yeux marrons et aux traces de pneus sur la poitrine -

\- une vieille femme aux joues bleues -

\- une femme avec un voile de dentelle -

\- un adolescent avec une moitié de visage -

\- un homme avec un bras coupé et du sang qui coule -

« Bonjour, les garçons. »

Five tournoie, et Klaus ne comprend pas au début, pas avant que la femme au voile de dentelle ne leur sourit et que Five ne dise «  _ Qui es-tu ? _ »

Le sourire de la femme s'élargit.

« Je suis The Handler. » Elle soulève le voile. « Et j'ai une proposition pour vous deux. »


End file.
